The Prince's Daughter
by NoblyDevoted
Summary: A new student enters Hogwarts as a 6th year after her mother disappears. While learning new spells and adjusting to school, she may unravel a secret. Is her mother’s real name Perdita? Or Hermione? How is Severus Snape involved?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing, but the plot and a few new characters. The rest I just borrow…

**Summary:** A new student enters Hogwarts as a 6th year after her mother disappears. While learning new spells she may unravel a secret. Is her mother's real name Perdita? Or Hermione? How is Snape involved?

* * *

"No."

"I realize the concept is rather er… original. However, it is a necessary step for your enrollment at Hogwarts, Miss Prince," said the Guidance Counselor, Mr. Tuttle.

"No." repeated Serena. "I am not wearing an old sock – excuse me – _Sorting hat, _on top of my head and letting it decide whom I room with. The concept is _ridiculous_!"

"Now, see here. It's tradition! And the Sorting Hat doesn't pick who you room with. It examines your personality and decides which House you will be best suited for. Plus," Mr. Tuttle added persuasively, "it only takes a few minutes!"

"Is this truly necessary?" Serena asked the severe looking woman sitting behind the Headmistress's desk.

"It is, Miss Prince," Minerva McGonagall replied. "You cannot be fully registered as a student of Hogwarts until you complete this action."

Serena sighed. "Very well."

Professor McGonagall rose from her chair and gently plucked a warn old hat off her desk and dropped it on Serena's head.

Silence…. Serena tapped the arms of her chair impatiently.

"_Hm… Peculiar mind you have_…" said a voice inside her head. Serena jumped. "_Yes, rather brave. You've survived many ordeals including one rather recently with your mother's disappearance. Ah yes… and you're a new student in your sixth year. You, of course, want to prove yourself to your peers... But where to put you..?"_

'You don't know?' Serena questioned, alarmed.

"_Knowing… yes, rather important to you. Just as learning is… Very well… then it must be…_'

"RAVENCLAW!"

Professor McGonagall tugged the hat off and returned to her desk. She then selected a quill and scrolled down a few words before glancing back at Serena. "Now everything else should be in order. You'll want to review your textbooks but your pre-entrance tests results were…" she pulled out a large scroll and her eyes widened. "Rather impressive. Miss Prince, what school was it that you previously attended?"

"None," replied Serena.

"Serena Prince was home-schooled by her mother," explained the counselor. "She had numerous offers of acceptance to schools in France and other countries but her mother preferred to teach her herself. Miss Prince's mother, Perdita Prince, was an exceptional witch."

"Indeed," said McGonagall. "And what inspired you to turn to Hogwarts?"

"It was in her will." Serena shrugged.

"Miss Prince's mother requested that, should anything happen to her, Serena would be enrolled in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was rather odd, considering Miss Prince had never previously heard of Hogwarts… Nevertheless, seeing Miss Prince's test results I'm sure you will agree that she will succeed here."

"Her success is not in-question, I merely want to ensure you will be _happy _and willing to attend Hogwarts, Miss Prince." Minerva held up her hand to silence the counselor. He glanced nervously at Serena.

"My mother obviously had some reason for wanting me to attend this school." Serena paused, "And until I understand why, I'm willing to attend Hogwarts."

McGonagall sighed, "Very well, Miss Prince. Most students are currently finishing their last class before the weekend. Classes will resume again on Monday. We're two weeks into the school year but with your exceptional scores I don't think it will be difficult to catch-up. I will speak to all your teachers and explain your circumstances. Do you have any questions?"

"May I go?"

"Hm… yes. I'll have Professor Flitwick escort you to your new courters. He is your Head of House. In fact," McGonagall turned to look at a portrait of a woman, "Elowine, will you inform Professor Flitwick he has a new student and that she will be waiting for him at the entrance to my office?"

"Yes, Headmistress." The woman in the portrait responded and walked out of the frame. Even though Serena was a witch's daughter, she still was a bit surprised by some magical objects. At home they had lived in a Muggle area and acted like Muggles with some magical exceptions. Serena's mother, Perdita Prince, kept a few faded Muggle photographs of Serena's grandparents and a few magical photographs of Serena as a child. Even now Serena wished she could have saved more of the photographs but after what little remained of their house…

"Now, Miss Prince," McGonagall continued. "If you'll kindly wait at the bottom of the stairs by the gargoyle near the door, Professor Flitwick will be with you shortly."

Serena nodded.

"Mr. Tuttle, if you'll wait just a bit longer we'll discuss Serena's future plans."

Without another word, Serena exited the room and descended the stairs.

* * *

"-and here is your schedule and a map of the school," said Professor Flitwick as he handed her several parchments. "Feel free to explore and become familiar with Hogwarts. Razuna Zerlynn and Arlito Winthron are Ravenclaw's Sixth Year Prefects. Either one would be more than willing to show you around. You may also ask them any questions you may have. Your Professors will also help you with any problems that arise. Is there anything else I can help you with, Miss Prince?"

"No, thanks. I think I can manage." She smoothed her dark black hair.

"Ah!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "We're here. Now each time to gain entrance to your Dormitory you'll need to correctly answer the riddle."

"Riddle?"

"Use than handle to knock."

Serena glanced at the wooden door in front of her. There was no doorknob. Just an eagle doorknocker.

Slowly, she extended her hand and knocked.

The beak of the eagle doorknocker opened and a musical voice asked, "Is a boy the same person today, as he was yesterday? Is an old man the same person he was when he was a baby?"

"What?"

"Guess, Miss Prince!" squealed Professor Flitwick. "Ravenclaw's are always in search of an answer."

"Er…no and yes. It's like a circle. They're both on different parts of the circle but it inevitably follows the same route, I suppose. Provided nothing alters their paths."

"Decent reasoning," replied the door and Serena was admitted.

The Ravenclaw Common Room was very airy. There were large windows and stars on both the floor and ceiling. Rich blues and browns decorated the circular room. Serena glanced around a few seconds longer before she followed Professor Flitwick's directions to her room.

The bedroom was filled with several beds and blue drapes by the window. A trunk lay at the base of each of the five beds, yet it was the series of moving photographs on the wall that marked the existence of other students residing in the room.

Serena sat on her bed and wondered what her roommates would be like. She traced her finger over the top of her trunk and wondered if she should change into her school uniform. _'Well, I haven't officially started classes yet… maybe I'll wait before wearing the uniform_.'

Sliding off the bed, Serena crossed the room and stopped in front of the mirror. A pale teenager with magically straightened black hair and dark eyes stared back at her. She fiddled with her grey t-shirt and stuck her wand back into her the pocket of her jeans. She turned around and snatched her black cloak off the bed before exiting the room.

* * *

Serena gasped when she entered the library. It was piled with books of every size and color. Her mother's collection of books was rather impressive but this library seemed to cover all topics and even had books that spoke or made strange noises. After wandering for a while, Serena selected a large pile of books and deposited it on top of the nearest table and began reading. The first book was about unspoken spells. She was thoroughly enjoying it when she paused. Her comfortable black cloak was making her exceedingly hot. So, she set her book down and quickly removed it before returning to her reading.

"Twenty points for failing to be appropriately dressed in your school uniform during school hours and skipping class," snapped a voice behind her.

Serena turned around to face a scowling man in dark black robes.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "Only Students of Hogwarts are permitted in the library."

"I'm Serena Prince," she said and she noticed that his eyes widened slightly. "I'm a new student."

"And what year are you in… Miss Prince?"

"My Sixth… and Professor McGonagall said I was not to start classes until Monday so it seems unreasonable to take points away for that."

"Fine," he snapped. "Take ten points back. You're still not appropriately dressed for school hours."

"But, I've just arrived! And I have no classes today! And no one told me we were required to wear uniforms when not in class." Serena protested.

"Very well," he growled. "Take the rest of your points. But consider yourself warned, Miss Prince. You are not to skip any future classes." With that, he spun around and was gone.

"Vile man, isn't he?"

"What?" Serena asked.

A tall blonde-haired girl sat next to her. "That's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions."

"Oh." Serena responded intelligently.

"I'm Julia Winthrop, and I think you said your name was Serena?"

"Er… yes."

"Nice to meet you, Serena. So what house are you in?"

"Ravenclaw. What about you?"

"Gryffindor. My twin brother's in Ravenclaw though, he's a prefect."

"Arlito." Serena remembered, "Arlito's your brother right? Professor Flitwick told me about him.

"Yes, that's him. Bit of a tosspot sometimes but that's him. Have you met him?"

"No."

"Hm… I'll introduce you later, but I'm sure you'll have classes together. Ah! Devon! Come over here."

A boy with dark black hair and eyes walked over.

"Devon, this is Serena Prince," said Julia, "Serena, this is Devon Zabini."

"Nice to meet you," said Devon.

"You too," replied Serena.

"So where are you from, Serena?"

"Er…well, I moved around a lot. I lived in France for awhile, Germany, and then England."

"Wow," gasped Julia. "My mum and dad and I have lived in the same house since Arlo and I were born. What was it like in France and Germany?"

"Er… good I guess. My mum and I saw lots of museums and historical places. I liked them."

"That sounds amazing. So interested in history, I take it?"

"Er… yes. I've always been a bit of a history fan."

"Well, you're going to hate History of Magic. Isn't she Devon?"

"Or hate Professor Binns, more like it." Devon responded, not taking his eyes off Julia.

"Why?" asked Serena.

"Oh, well Professor Binns is a ghost and let's just say his classes are used more for… er… sleeping than learning." Julia shrugged.

"Yeah, his classes are dull." Devon agreed.

"How are the other classes?" questioned Serena.

"Well, Transfigurations pretty descent, although McGonagall is pretty stern. Flitwick's class is always fun. Herbology can be a bit of a bore but some of the plants are pretty interesting. Potions with Snape is a nightmare and – "

"Hang on, Julia." Devon interrupted, "You only say that because of Professor Snape."

"Well, he's a _git_ Devon. He already tried to take twenty points from Serena and she hasn't even been a student for a full day!"

"Don't influence Serena with your bias," replied Devon. "He can be really helpful. It's only because you're a Gryffindor, Julia."

"And I suppose you only say that because you're in _Slytherin_, Devon." Julia retorted.

"You're in Slytherin?" asked Serena, shocked. "But I thought it was not characteristic of Gryffindors and Slytherins to be friends? All the books I read – "

"No," replied Julia. "It's not 'characteristic'. No wonder you're in Ravenclaw. But I think it's stupid we have to befriend certain people. I'll do as I please regardless of the consequences."

"Yes," said Devon. "Julia's not afraid to act how she wants. We do, however, act with some discretion. With war breaking out around us we have to be careful whom we're seen with. Julia and I often spend time together because we're partners in Potions and Charms so we often have a lot of work to do together." He gave a faint smile and glanced at Julia.

"Well, speaking of work, we'll need to get a move on that potions essay this weekend. I can't believe he wants it to be five feet!"

Devon chuckled. "We can come back and grab some books after dinner."

"Oh!" cried Julia and jumped up from her seat. "Dinner. We should head down to the Great Hall. I can introduce you to my brother."

"Arlito?"

"Yes, Arlo." Julia grabbed Devon's arm and reached for Serena's.

"Oh, I think I'lll…er… pass. Not hungry right now." _'And I don't want to deal with an entire room of students I don't know, asking me stupid questions_'.

"Are you sure?" Julia asked as she scrutinized Serena.

"Positive, I should probably return to my dormitory anyway and unpack. See you." Serena waved over her shoulder and dashed out of the library before Julia could protest.

'_I'll need to return to the library tomorrow,'_ Serena thought. _'Mum, why did you want me to come here? There has to be a reason. I just know it. The answer MUST be in that library…_' On that thought, Serena returned to her dormitory and had just enough time to pretend to be asleep when her new roommates entered the room after dinner.

* * *

Please Review! I'll post more in a few days if anyone's interested. Thanks for taking the time to read this.


	2. Roommates and Introductions

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing, but the plot and a few new characters. The rest I just borrow…

**Summary:** A new student enters Hogwarts as a 6th year after her mother disappears. While learning new spells she may unravel a secret. Is her mother's real name Perdita? Or Hermione? And how is Snape involved?

* * *

Serena woke and dressed quickly. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror and saw that her hair looked as if a hurricane had swept through it. _'No surprise there_' she thought with a frown, and began searching her bag for a little vial of hair smoothing and straightening solution that she and her mother had worked on. Serena gently worked it through her tangled curls before proceeding to further smooth them with a brush. After several minutes had passed, she scrutinized the result in the mirror. Her black hair was dull and straight. _'Perfect_' she thought and quickly scanned the room to ensure that her roommates were still asleep. No one stirred. Serena smiled. She wasn't yet ready to deal with their questions. Ruffling through her trunk she found the map that Professor Flitwick had provided her with yesterday and her cloak. With a final glance over her shoulder Serena hurriedly exited the room.

She only made it down a few steps when she nearly crashed into another girl that was running up them. "Sorry! Didn't see you there," said the other girl with a laugh. "Hey, hang on! You're the new student right?"

"Yeah," replied Serena glumly. _'So much for avoiding stupid comments about being the new kid'_.

"So what's your name?" asked the girl. She looked as if she might be in Serena's grade and had a friendly smile and short, light brown hair.

"Serena Prince. Well, see you." Serena tried to edge pass the girl.

"Hang on! I'm supposed to give you this." The girl handed Serena a sealed note.

"Thanks," replied Serena coolly.

"Sure. Oh, and just so you know. The rest of our roommates are pretty sound sleepers, so you never have to worry about waking any of them when you want to get away from the room."

"Er.. thanks," replied Serena with more sincerity. "Good to know."

"Sure," the girl winked and ran up the rest of the stairs.

"Hey!" called Serena. "What's your name?"

"Anisa. Anisa Carmichael, I'll see you in classes on Monday." Anisa smiled and gave a final wave before entering the dorm and shutting the door behind her.

Serena continued walking down the stairs. She smiled faintly, _'finally someone who doesn't pester me with relentless questions'_. Her smile turned to a frown as she pried open the note with her fingernails.

_Dear Miss Prince,_

_My meeting with the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has ended. We have discussed your future educational and personal plans. You are to spend the remainder of the school year at Hogwarts. When the school year ends your academic history will be reviewed. If your performance is deemed adequate you will be offered an opportunity to remain at Hogwarts during the Summer and be at liberty to peruse independent studies. However, should your scores not be satisfactory or should you have no interest in remaining at Hogwarts, you will be provided with a foster home for the Summer Holidays. Should you have any further questions you may owl me._

_Regards,_

_Mr. Tuttle_

_Guidance Counselor_

_P.S. Your mother's disappearance – and/or death – is still under investigation. It would be unwise to communicate with any of your former contacts at this time. _

Serena crumpled the offending note and tossed it towards the fire in the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"Hey!" cried a flustered boy near the fire. He was rubbing his head where the paper had bounced off it. "What was that for?" he demanded and picked up the paper. Serena strode rapidly towards him.

"Nothing," Serena snapped. "Sorry." She snatched the crumpled paper out of his hand and threw it directly into the fire. The flames quickly consumed the edges.

"Mind where you toss stuff, won't you?" grumbled the boy as he picked up his book. He looked to be about Serena's age with black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Sorry," retorted Serena, "I seemed to have mistaken your overly large head for a Dustbin. It's hard to distinguish your face from the rubbish surrounding it. I'll try not to do it again." She whipped around and exited the room, ignoring the boy's call behind her.

* * *

After entering the library, Serena began scanning the shelves for any book that had information about Hogwarts. She grabbed the latest edition of _Hogwarts, A History_ and several books about other world-renowned Wizardry Schools. Clutching her large pile of books she deposited them on the nearest table and began reading.

Several hours passed before Serena slammed her current book shut and ignored the librarian's stern glare. She dropped her head on top of her hands. _Nothing_. Absolutely nothing! In any of them! Serena released a sigh of frustration and glanced at her pile of books. She had learned loads about Hogwarts and the people who had attended it, but nothing that stood out as a potential reason Serena's mother wanted her to attend here. Yes, the Professors were supposedly brilliant. The school had hosted the Triwizard Tournament and had been the location where the final battle occurred where some Dark Wizard had been defeated for the second time. Also, apparently some famous boy named Harry Potter had attended this school years ago. However, none of these fascinating facts seemed like a vital reason for Perdita Prince to want her daughter to attend this school_ specifically_.

'_Maybe she just wanted me to go to a school near our most recent home_,' Serena thought miserably. '_No. She must have had a reason. Her will was so detailed. I was to attend Hogwarts only if a certain group of people were employed by the school or if they held the position of Headmistress or Headmaster at Hogwarts. McGonagall was one of them. Perhaps Mum knew those people? Or had heard of them?_ _Whatever her intention, she must have had some reason motivating her choice… and I'll find it._' With that, Serena rose from her seat. She was about to continue reading when her stomach growled in protest. Admitting defeat, she returned her finished books and left the library.

* * *

Out in the hall, Serena once again consulted the map to find where lunch was served. However, she hastily returned it when several boys cut in front of her and began talking.

"I'm starving!" moaned one of the boys.

"You had five eggs and three pieces of toast at breakfast! I only had some pumpkin juice before I had to go to detention!" another boy complained.

"At least it's time for lunch!" consoled a third boy.

Serena cautiously followed the boys, hoping they would lead her in the right direction. She didn't have to wait long before they lead her to a magnificent room with four extremely long tables piled high with food. Serena froze in the doorway and gaped at the sky above her. It was blue with several thick gray clouds that threatened to drop rain on the people below. No one else seemed the least concerned or intrigued by the impressive sky above them.

"It's enchanted," said a voice behind her. Serena turned; it was Anisa.

"Enchanted?"

"Yes, it's rather an impressive piece of magic. Plus, you can admire the sky without being rained on." Anisa grinned.

"Oh. This must be the Great Hall then? I just read about it."

"Yes. Well, we're blocking the doorway. We should move." Sure enough, some of the older and younger students were trying to edge past Serena and Anisa, who quickly moved out of the way.

"Here's our table." Anisa sat at a table filled with other students that were already eating. Serena sat quietly next to her.

Some raucous laughter broke out among students at another nearby table.

"Gryffindors…" muttered an annoyed Ravenclaw boy, further down the table.

Serena turned to survey the group of laughing Gryffindors. Sure enough, Julia was laughing heartily with the rest of the crowd.

"How are classes with the Gryffindors?" Serena asked Anisa.

"They're fine," replied Anisa as she poured herself some pumpkin juice. "Not much different than lessons with the other houses. Gryffindors are a bit more outgoing and loud than the Hufflepuffs, I suppose."

"Anisa!" a girl with curly long blonde hair and brown eyes sat down. "Did you take my brush? It's been missing all day and I could have sworn I saw you with it this morning."

"Phoebe," replied Anisa calmly. "What use would I have for your brush?"

"It's really good quality and I just want to make sure nobody took it!"

"Would it cheer you up if I told you 'yes, I took your brush and am holding it for ransom'?" Anisa asked politely.

"Oh, whatever," snapped Phoebe. She rose and was about to leave when her eyes locked on Serena. "Hey, you're the new girl right? Our new roommate?"

"Yes." Serena replied. Pheobe opened her mouth. "And no," continued Serena, "I didn't take your bloody brush either."

Phoebe's eyes narrowed. "Fine, I'm through with the lot of you anyway. Maybe Pratima knows who has it." With that, Pheobe turned on her heel and strode out of the hall.

"So that's one of our roommates?" asked Serena

"Yes, Phoebe Clearwater."

"How are the others?"

"They're alright. Pratima Davies and Mabel Corner are the other girls. You'll get to know them soon enough and make your own opinions about them. Oh, look, here they come now."

Serena turned. A tan girl with her long black hair pulled back in a braid and another girl with dirty-blonde hair and gray eyes approached the table.

"Anisa," said the girl with black hair. "Have you seen Phoebe's brush?"

"Nope," replied Anisa as she cut her sandwich. "Sorry, Pratima. This is our new roommate Serena Prince, by the way."

"_You're_ our new roommate?" replied Pratima with disdain as she scrutinized Serena's dull hair and pale skin.

"Yeah." Serena shifted uncomfortably.

"What Wizardry school did you come from?" asked Mabel as she brushed a strand of her dirty-blonde hair out of her eyes.

"None. I was home schooled in magic. During they day I went to a Muggle school."

Mabel's eyes widened. "_What_?"

"Why didn't you go to a Wizardry school?" asked Pratima with interest. "Didn't your parents think you were magical enough?"

"I didn't go because my mother thought they were filled with prats," snapped Serena as she rose from her seat. "And, for the most part, she's been right." Serena snatched a sandwich off the table and muttered "see you, later," to Anisa before stomping out of the hall.

* * *

Serena spent the remainder of the weekend avoiding her roommates and combing the library for information. She also went on several walks by the lake and watched some creature's rather large tentacles pop out of the water every once in awhile. After completing additional reading, she assumed the tentacles must belong to the giant squid.

For the most part, Serena also had very little contact with other students. Sometimes Anisa accompanied her to the library and worked on homework, while Serena continued her research. However, it wasn't until Sunday evening that Serena ran into some familiar people.

She was carrying a rather large pile of books out of the library when someone called her name.

"Serena!" she turned. It was Devon.

"Hey, Devon," she replied.

"Julia's been looking for you. We just finished our potions essay."

"Er.. nice."

"Serena!" Julia called as she approached Devon. "How are you? Haven't seen you much since Friday."

"Er.. no. I mean yes. Just been busy." Serena shifted the books in her arms.

"Wow, lots of books, eh? Are you trying to finish all your homework in one day?"

"No, just research."

"So how are you adjusting?" asked Devon. "Are your roommates alright?"

"Er.. for the most part."

"Oh!" cried Julia. "You're with Pratima, Anisa, Phoebe, and Mabel, right?"

"Yeah."

"How are they? I know some of those girls can be a bit crazy."

"Well, we're not particularly close." Serena admitted and dropped her books on the nearest table.

"Yeah, well they can be a bit much at times, I imagine. Phoebe had a strange childhood. Her dad abandoned her family when she was an infant." Julia whispered. "Sad story. Her mother Penelope raised her though. Smart girl, but rather annoying. Your other roommate, Pratima Davies isn't too bad. Her parents are Padma and Roger Davies if you know them. She and Phoebe have always been close. Let's see… who else do you have? Oh, Mabel Corner. She's Eleanor and Michael Corner's daughter. She sulks a bit much, but is often fairly nice. And who's the last one? Oh, that's right. Anisa. She's Eddie Carmichael's daughter and I can't remember who her mother is. Her mother's maiden name was Fawcett, I think. Give me a minute and I'll remember her name…. Anyway, Anisa –"

"I'm actually friends with Anisa," replied Serena. She was not interested in hearing Julia's gossip about Anisa.

"Oh, right," replied Julia, sounding put-out.

"So are you ready for classes tomorrow?" asked Devon.

"Yeah, I think so. I just have Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions."

"Nice. Hope you don't have to make-up that potion's essay. It was a nightmare!" moaned Julia.

Devon smiled and nodded while watching Julia.

"Yeah, well I better go." Serena collected her books. "See you!" She exited the library and returned to her dorm. A knot started forming in her stomach as she wondered what her classes would be like tomorrow…

* * *

Please Review!

Sorry this chapter's a bit dull but I had to fit in quite a few introductions. I actually have most of the next chapter already finished, so I'll post again soon if people are interested. However, some reviews always add further motivation! Thanks!


	3. Classes Begin

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing, but the plot and a few new characters. The rest I just borrow…

**Summary:** A new student enters Hogwarts as a 6th year after her mother disappears. While learning new spells she may unravel a secret. Is her mother's real name Perdita? Or Hermione? And how is Snape involved?

* * *

Serena woke up extra early to prepare for classes. She dressed quickly in her school robes and hesitantly approached the mirror. She washed her hair last night but, once again, it looked as if pixies had played with it while she slept. Serena reached for her trunk to find her straightening solution and began rubbing it through her frizzy curls. After several minutes she gave a satisfied nod and returned the vial to her trunk. She then began searching for her class schedule and map.

Serena had Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions today. Reaching for her book bag she emptied all the extra books that would not be required today in attempt to lighten the heavy bag. With one final scan of the room to ensure she had not forgotten anything, Serena exited the dormitory.

* * *

"Today's lesson will be devoted to one of our final days of review," said Professor McGonagall. "You will practice vanishing spells. Many of you will recall accomplishing this during your O.W.L year. However, a bit of review will help us prepare for future lessons. You have each been assigned a snail. After you have effectively vanished your snails you may move onto mice, which are a bit more challenging. Began practicing."

Serena scowled at her snail. It was currently sliding slowly across the table. With a flick of her wand and a whispered spell, her snail was gone. Next, she released her mouse and repeated the motion. Her mouse disappeared instantly.

"Ten points to Ravenclaw, Miss Prince," said Professor McGonagall. "Was that your first try?"

Serena nodded and watched the boy next to her accidentally make his snail grow, rather than disappear. Several of her other classmates also appeared to have some difficulties.

"Well done, Miss Prince," McGonagall sounded impressed. "You may proceed to the next chapter in your book and continue practicing those spells."

Fifteen minutes later some of the other students had successfully vanished their snails and had also been instructed to proceed to the next chapter. However, only Serena was able to successfully complete the next five chapters before the class had finished and been dismissed.

Serena rose and began shoving her transfiguration book back into her book bag.

"Miss Prince," called Professor McGonagall. "Remain behind a moment, if you will."

Serena waited until the room emptied before approaching the teacher's desk. "Professor?" she asked.

"Miss Prince," McGonagall scrutinized Serena behind her glasses. "I cannot help but believe that currently this class is too simple for you. Fortunately, we are only reviewing old lessons and spells and soon we will be starting a entirely new lesson plan. However, I want to ensure that our future lessons will still provide you with a bit more of a challenge while also preparing you for your N.E. next year. Therefore, I had hoped to request that you assemble a list of spells you practiced at home with your moth- at home, prior to your enrollment at Hogwarts."

"Sure… Professor."

"Thank you, Miss Prince. Also, should you have any… concerns or questions regarding your classes or experience at Hogwarts, my office is open. Is there anything that you presently require assistance with?"

"Er… no." Serena shifted uncomfortably. "Thanks, Professor."

"Very well," McGonagall nodded. "Hurry on to your next class. I believe you have Charms, yes? Flitwick will be expecting you."

Serena exited McGonagall's classroom and found Anisa waiting patiently by the door.

"Ready for Charms?" asked Anisa amiably.

"Yeah, I think I am," replied Serena. "So, where's the Charms classroom?"

"This way…"

* * *

Anisa and Serena wandered the corridors and managed to make it to Charms just as the bell rang.

"Alright," called Professor Flitwick. "Settle down please, students. Settle down. Today you will be learning the spell '_Aguamenti_'. You each have been given a wooden bowl to practice filling with water. Remember to focus and use the correct pronunciation. Good luck then!"

Instantly the class was filled with students shouting the spell. One Hufflepuff student managed to wave his wand so vigorously that he smacked his friend across the head. A moment later the friend had water shooting out of both ears.

"Now, careful please, MacDougal!" cried Professor Flitwick. "Keep you wand movements simple, students! Tempson, why don't you head to the Hospital Wing until that water stops. Not to worry, just practice the spell for homework."

Serena turned back to her own bowl. She waved her wand with ease and muttered the spell. An instant later her bowl was filled with water. She waved her wand and vanished the water before attempting the spell again. It took Anisa a few more attempts before she succeeded as well. Everyone else was still struggling, save one boy at the next table. He sat at his seat and was lazily making water appear in his bowl and then disappear again. He looked rather bored.

"Serena, look!" Anisa was pointing at the boy who just recently had sent his friend to the hospital wing. He now had a steady jet of water pouring from his wand and it showed no signs of stopping.

"MacDougal!" piped Flitwick. "Wave your wand like this, please. No, no. Less vigorously. That's the ticket!" MacDougal's wand had stopped spraying water but his uniform was completely drenched. Flitwick quickly uttered another charm and began drying MacDougal's uniform.

The remaining class time was rather uneventful. Professor Flitwick urged MacDougal to review the spell in his charms book and then Flitwick came around to inspect each student's progress. He awarded five points each to Ravenclaw for Serena and Anisa's successful attempts at the charm. At the end of class their only homework was to continue practicing the '_Aguamenti_' spell and review charms from previous years.

After the bell rang the girls stood up. "Oh no!" Anisa cried. "I've forgotten my potions essay back in the dorm. I've got to go get before our next class!"

"I'll come with you," replied Serena automatically. "Besides, finding the potions classroom will be easier with someone to lead me."

"Okay, let's go."

"Ah! Miss Prince, a word please?" called Professor Flitwick.

"Go, on." Serena urged Anisa. "I'll meet you in Potions."

"Right," Anisa replied. "See you." She dashed out of the classroom.

"Now, Miss Prince, Professor McGonagall was kind enough to provide me with a copy of your transcripts. Your Charms scores were exceptional! Congratulations."

"Er… thank you, Professor."

"Now, I understand the difficulties of being in a new school and experiencing new classes. I don't believe you'll have any problems with your N.E.W.T tests, however – as your Head of House – I'd like to offer any assistance should you need it."

Serena had a strange feeling of déjà vu. "Er.. I'm fine, thanks."

"Excellent!" squeaked Flitwick. "Now how did you find your lodgings? Are your roommates satisfactory?"

"Er.. yes," lied Serena. "Very interesting people."

"Wonderful! Well, best not to keep you to long. Good luck with your next class, Miss Prince!"

"Right, thanks Professor. See you." Serena dashed out of Charms and began her descent to the dungeons.

* * *

Serena was running late to Potions. The bell for class to start rang five minutes ago and she still was trying to find the right door. Serena had taken several wrong turns, got stuck on a disappearing stair, and tried to enter a door that was a wall in-disguise. '_You have got to be kidding me'_ she thought desperately as she ran into another dead end. Finally, when she was about to give up hope, she saw another door. Dashing towards it, she threw the door open and froze.

"So our newest student finally makes an appearance… Five points from Ravenclaw for being tardy today, Miss Prince," drawled Snape. Serena was too breathless to protest. "Now, as I was saying… you will brew a Confusing and Befuddlement Draught. The directions," he waved his wand, "are on the board. Begin."

Serena scanned the classroom for an empty seat.

"Is there a reason you have not started, Miss Prince?" asked Snape silkily.

"I was trying to find a table to work on." Serena retorted. Her temper was rising.

"Sit over there," Snape pointed at a boy on the second row. "Apparently Mr. Tempson is in the Hospital Wing. You shall be his replacement. Now go!"

Serena glared at Snape and approached the boy with dark hair. He was stiring his potion and glanced up at Serena as she set her Potions book down.

"You!" she hissed. It was the boy she had accidentally hit with Mr. Tuttle's letter.

"Is there a problem?" Snape growled.

"No, Professor," replied the boy as he glowered at Serena. Snape began walking towards his desk.

"Yes, there – ow!" yelped Serena. The boy had just stomped on her toe. "What was that for?" she demanded.

Snape had missed Serena's strange cry because a cauldron in the front corner had suddenly began issuing vivid yellow sparks and strange barking noises. The student nearest it looked miserable when Snape began screaming at her.

"Just get to work," the boy whispered sternly as he added a new ingredient to his potion. "You already lost Ravenclaw five points."

"Because I couldn't find the blasted room!" Serena protested angrily. "This stupid castle seems to make life exceedingly difficult for its students. I don't know why anyone would want to attend this ridiculous school!"

"Then why don't you leave?" muttered the boy as he began stiring his potion again.

"Because –"

"Another five points for talking!" Snape yelled. The cauldron he stood by had apparently stopped sparking and barking. "Tsk, tsk Miss Prince, you haven't even started your potion? Another five for laziness."

Serena opened her mouth to protest when a strange movement stopped her. It was Anisa. She was vigorously shaking her head and had her finger near her mouth to urge Serena to remain silent. Serena closed her mouth and felt as if she was swallowing bile. With another angry glare at Snape, she began preparing her potion.

Serena could not have been happier when the last few minutes of class arrived. Her anger definitely affected her potion. It was not the perfect shade nor was the consistency exactly right. However, it was not issuing golden sparks or giving off any strange sounds so she quickly bottled a vial of it and approached Snape's desk. Just as she was about to reach it, the boy she had been working with shoved into her shoulder causing her to nearly drop the vial. That was the last ingredient to make Serena's anger explode. Thinking fast, she extended her leg slightly and watched with amusement as the boy tripped over it and dropped his potion. The glass vial fell to the ground and shattered.

The Confusing and Befuddlement Draught sprayed the boy's face along with the hems on the robes of the nearest students. Serena managed to jump out of the way and avoid the spray.

"Miss Prince!" roared Snape. "Detention. Now, move aside." He rushed forward and bent down and began examining the spoilt potion. "It appears he was able to correctly brew a Confusing and Befuddlement Draught. Those of you who've been hit, please approach my desk to receive the antidote." He waved his hand and the spilled potion vanished. About five students approached the desk. Two others remained where they stood with smiles on their faces and slightly confused looks on their faces. The boy was still lying on the ground with a glossy look on his face.

"It's rather comfortable down here," he said pleasantly.

"Help him up, Miss Prince!" Snape barked. "And Miss Carmichael and Miss Zerlynn help the others." Anisa and another girl with dark skin and dark eyes began assisting the confused students over to Snape to receive the antidote. "Miss Prince, help him up _now_ or you'll receive a month's worth of detentions."

Serena scowled at Snape who was oblivious to her glare because he was preoccupied with administering the correct dose of antidote to the assembled students. "Fine," she muttered and bent down to help the boy up. He did not fight her. His eyes were still glazed over.

"What are we doing here?" He asked amiably as Serena held his arm and tugged him over to Snape's desk.

"Snape's giving out sweets," answered Serena.

"That doesn't seem like something he would do." The boy frowned and then smiled. "What an excellent thing to do! That's rather kind of him." He looked absolutely giddy.

"Er.. yes," Serena responded. They approached Snape's desk. He administered the antidote and watched it take effect. The boy's eyes slowly lost their glossy look.

"What – what happened?" the boy asked as shook his head and glanced at Serena's hands on his arm. She quickly dropped them and stepped back.

"You were sprayed with your potion, Mr. Winthron."

"Winthron?" Serena gasped. "As in Arl –"

"Miss Prince, you have already lost a significant amount of points and earned yourself a week's detention. Do not speak out of turn again. Yes, Mr. Winthron you were hit by your potion after Miss Prince intentionally tripped you. Return to your desk and clean up your ingredients."

"I did no –" Serena began until Anisa nudged her.

"Something you want to add, Miss Prince?"

Serena bit her lip and glowered at Snape, but shook her head and said nothing.

"Very well. Now, all of you return to your cauldrons and replace your ingredients. Those of you who have not yet brought me a vial of your potion should do so immediately."

Serena cleaned up the area around her cauldron. She threw some of her ingredients away with extra force and completely ignored Arlito's angry glances. When the last student turned in her potion, Snape rose from his desk.

"Class is dismissed. Turn in your essays from over the weekend. Your new homework is a two-foot essay on the properties each ingredients in the antidote to the Confusing and Befuddlement Draught." No one groaned, but the entire class looked frustrated and tired as they left the classroom. Serena grabbed her bag and was nearly at the door when Snape yelled.

"Miss Prince!" he barked. "Remain behind to schedule a time for your detentions."

Serena turned slowly on her heel and approached his desk with dread. Her anger was at a peak. Normally, she could hide her emotions but lately that had been exceptionally difficult.

Snape was writing on a piece of parchment. He did not look up as he spoke. "You will meet in this classroom at eight 'o clock tonight. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Yes, _Sir_ or _Professor_. Learn your manners. What school was it you transferred from anyway?"

"None," Serena responded coldly. "I was home schooled in magic by my mother."

Snape looked up at her. His eyes narrowed and he regarded her with a strange look. "Your mother…? And did she train you properly in potions?"

"Yes."

"Well, we'll see won't we?" He looked down at his paper and began writing again. "You may go. Do not be late to your detention or Ravenclaw will find itself with a considerable decrease in points."

Serena turned and left.

* * *

Please Review! Next chapter will be about their detention. It should be up in a few days but reviews always seem to encourage me to upload faster. Thanks!


	4. Detention and Notes

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing, but the plot and a few new characters. The rest I just borrow…

**Summary:** A new student enters Hogwarts as a 6th year after her mother disappears. While learning new spells she may unravel a secret. Is her mother's real name Perdita? Or Hermione? And how is Snape involved?

* * *

"So what did Professor Snape say?" asked Anisa as Serena sat next to her for dinner.

"A week of detention starting tonight at eight o' clock. I'm positively _thrilled_." Serena reached for a roll.

"Well, at least it's only a week, I suppose. Snape's often in a foul mood. Sometime's it's just best not to push him. Ah well, so do you think David Tempson's ears have stopped shooting water?"

Serena laughed. "Maybe. What about that MacDougal boy? Do you think next time he practices the spell, he'll flood the castle?"

Anisa and Serena continued discussing students, classes, and how difficult the homework was bound to be.

"Try not to lose your temper tonight," said a voice across from Serena. She looked up. Arlito Winthron just sat down. "You already lost Ravenclaw quite a few points today."

"How did it become _your_ business how many points I lost today?" retorted Serena. "Nose out, won't you?"

"It's _my_ business because I'm a _Prefect_," he responded. "And even though you gained a lot of points in Transfiguration and Charms the last thing we need is for you to lose all of them tonight in Detention."

"Why were you paying attention to how many points I gained in Charms and Transfiguration?" asked Serena suspiciously.

Arlito's face flushed red with embarrassment and he looked irritated with himself. "Just don't annoy Snape tonight, alright? We want to win the House Cup this year."

"Oh, leave her alone, Arlo," said Anisa exasperated. "She's adjusting."

"House Cup?" asked Serena. "Oh, right. The House with the most points at the end of the year wins, right? When was the last time Ravenclaw won?"

"Years ago," responded Arlito. "Griffindor won it for nearly six years straight about twenty years ago. After that, Slytherin's been winning for years. Hufflepuff won it once, but that was somewhat of a fluke. That's why this year Ravenclaw really wants to win."

"Doesn't the whole concept just seem somewhat… pointless? I mean –"

"Oh!" gasped Anisa. "Serena it's nearly eight! Isn't that when you have your detention?"

"What?!" exclaimed Serena. "He's gonna kill me." She snatched her bag and yelled, "See you!" to Anisa before dashing out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Serena ran through the halls, narrowly avoiding students until she turned a corner and smacked into someone.

"Ouch!" Serena moaned. She had smacked heads with someone. She opened her watering eyes and saw Devon rubbing his head opposite her. Julia was standing by his side, laughing.

"You alright, Serena?" asked Julia who was still chuckling as she pulled Devon to his feet

"Yeah, hey!" Serena stood up. "Can you guys point me towards Snape's office?"

"Sure, if you run down this hall and turn right," answered Julia, "It'll be the door on your left."

"Thanks!" Serena grabbed her bag and darted down the hall only skidding to a stop when she reached the door. She opened it with trepidation.

"You're late, Miss Prince." Snape was at his desk writing. He did not look up.

"I know. Sorry, Professor one of the Prefects was – "

"I didn't ask for excuses."

"But –"

"Tonight you will work in the potion supply closet. Your task is simple. Just re-label all the faded labels. Your penmanship should be excellent or you will find yourself repeating the task until I approve. No magic will be necessary. A quill, ink, and labels are located on that desk." He gestured vaguely towards a desk in the corner of the room. "Get to work." Immediately he returned to grading a student's essay.

Serena scowled and angrily approached the desk with the quill. She collected her tools and wearily entered the supply closet and began to work. The task was dull and mind numbing. The only interesting aspect involved finding strange ingredients. Quite a few of the ingredients were ones Serena had only read about, but never seen. Her mother was always strange about potions. She had taught Serena well in all the other categories of magic. They practiced defensive spells more than anything else but also spent a large amount of time with Transfiguration, Charms, and Arithmancy. In addition to those categories they reviewed magical creatures and Herbology in books. Perdita had been adamant that Serena be knowledgeable on many topics. Often, when they were practicing particularly difficult spells, she would take Serena on side-along-apparation to a more magical community to ensure they would not attract as much attention when Serena was using spells.

The Decree for Underage Wizardry was still in place but homeschooling by magical parents was permited. Perdita often reminded Serena that all the Ministries in the different countries could only detect that magic was being used near a minor, but not who was using it. Also, with a new war beginning, more and more witches and wizards were pulling their kids out of school to protect them, which often lead to homeschooling. Therefore, Serena was encouraged to learn and practice as much as possible. However, during lessons they still exercised caution so as not to attract the attention of the neighboring Muggles.

Perdita helped Serena excel in her lessons and master complicated spells. Yet, when it came to potions… everything changed. Perdita taught Serena how to properly brew numerous potions but once Serena became accustomed to brewing and begin excelling… Perdita withdrew. After she caught Serena improving a potion by altering the ingredients, Perdita immediately ordered Serena to stop and never alter a potion again. She scolded Serena and began yelling that she could have endangered herself or others. Serena had rarely seen her mother so angry. It was particularly strange when Serena found Perdita crying in her office later that night. After that, she attempted to listen to her mother and avoid the temptation to experiment.

"Unicorn Hair?" Serena whispered as she examined a jar holding several white long hairs. She withdrew the jar and began re-labeling it. She was about to put it back when another jar caught her eye. She reached as far back as she could on the shelf and barely managed to grab the jar. She took it off the shelf and examined it.

It contained just a few short orange hairs. Serena scrutinized the faded label and tried to see what was written. It was difficult to make out, but it looked like it said _'Kneazle Hair'_. Serena removed the label and was about to toss it away when something caught her eye. Some black lines appeared on the back of the label. She carefully moved her fingers to the edge to avoid covering the paper, but the lines disappeared. _What_? Confused, Serena rubbed her thumb across the label's faded surface. The black lines reappeared! However, they weren't just lines… they were _words_!

'_Severus, here's the hair you requested. There were some other parties definitely interested in it. They were as polite and as kind as Padfoot's mother. I'll bring your next delivery soon. _

_Love Hermione.' _

_"_'Love?" whispered Serena. She examined the note again. '_Who would be insane enough to love Snape?'_

"Have you finish- " Snape froze near the doorway. Serena jumped and dropped the note.

"What was on that paper?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, it was just a label," responded Serena hastily. "See," she held up the label so that he could only see one side. "It says '_Kneazle Hair_', Sir."

"Turn it over."

Serena gently complied while being extremely careful to only touch the paper's edge.

"Hand it to me." Snape demanded. She hesitantly placed it in his hand. He flipped it over and examined it. Gently, he brushed his index finger against it. Serena assumed by his change in demeanor that the words had appeared, although the distance was just too far for her to see and be certain. However, his eyes widened and his face (if possible) paled even further.

Snape glanced up at her as if he had never seen her before. Serena bit her lip nervously. His eyes scrutinized her coldly and for one heart beat his face revealed pain, shock, and fear. However, both expressions were gone before she could be certain.

"Touch the paper, _there_." He pointed at a spot on the top left-hand corner.

"It's _blank_, I really don't think tha-"

"_Touch it_." He ordered.

Serena extended her index finger with apprehension and touched the spot that he indicated.

"Now slide it slightly to the right."

Serena obeyed and the words appeared as her finger moved across the label.

_'Severus, here's the hair you' –_

Serena removed her finger without waiting for Snape's permission. She backed up before he could yell, but… he didn't. He didn't shout.

Instead he appraised her for a moment, his eyes narrowed. "Who _are_ you?"

"I… I'm Serena Prince…" Serena was concerned. Was the paper cursed? Did it alter the behavior or memory of those who touched it? Why was Snape acting so peculiar?

"Who is your mother?" he demanded.

"Perdita Prince…?"

"Your father?" he spat.

"I… I don't know." Serena shifted uneasily. '_What does that have to do with this_?' she wondered.

"You don't know who your father is?" he asked mockingly.

"He's a Muggle!" Serena responded defensively. "And it's none of your damn business!"

"Ten points, Miss Prince. And your aunts? Uncles? Siblings?"

"Why?! It's none of your – "

"Answer me!"

"Uncle Bill Prince!" Serena yelled and noticed Snape's shoulders relax. "But why – "

"You are dismissed." He turned from her and examined the label.

Serena felt uneasy and confused. "What is on that paper and what does my family have to do with – "

"Ten points from Ravenclaw. Get out." His voice was cold, but his expression held only confusion and bewilderment. His panic seemed to have vanished. Serena hesitated. She wanted to know more about that paper, but she also didn't want to push her luck too far. Snape was acting exceedingly strange.

"Leave now, Miss Prince, or you'll have another month of a detentions."

Serena was not frightened by the threat of detention. It was his demeanor that alarmed her as he clutched the paper desperately in his hand.

"Go!" he snarled

She bolted past him and left the classroom.

* * *

Her pace increased as her confusion rose. Soon she was running down the halls and barely managed to avoid Professor McGonagall who yelled after her. It wasn't until Serena was nearly back to her dorm that she remembered she had left her school bag in Snape's classroom. She paused and weighed the consequences of going back. Snape would probably kill her, yet she also desperately needed her school bag if she wanted to get any homework done tonight. Biting her lip, she spun on her heel and returned to the dungeons.

* * *

As she approached the door she heard voices.

"So… you've truly found no new information?"

"Minerva," Snape's voice responded tightly, "I have heard nothing."

"Not even the slightes-"

"_Nothing_. All I know is that her daughter can reveal words that only Herm- that… that only this other person and I can reveal. It's possible she is a distant relative of the Prince line. That's all I the information I have."

"What?! When did you discover this?"

"Tonight at her detention. She mentioned an Uncle Bill Prince."

Serena jumped and quickly covered her mouth. _Why are they talking about me?_

Snape continued. "I'm not familiar with that name, but it's highly possible he's a distant relative of the Prince family. She also said her father is a Muggle. Knowing the pureblood beliefs… her mother may have changed her first name to avoid persecution from family."

'_What?!' _Serena leaned closer to the door.

McGonagall paused for a minute. "Are you aware of anyone that could possibly fit that description? Or anyone that is possibly related to her?"

"No. I thought the line died out. I've never heard of a Perdita or Bill Prince. However, as I stated earlier, it's still possible they exist… perhaps with their own names… or with aliases."

McGonagall paused again. "And even at the meetings there has been no information. No hint regarding where– "

"Nothing."

"But surely under different first names-"

"_Nothing_." He repeated. "Don't you think," Snape's anger rose, "I would remember the slightest mention of _anyone_ with the _Prince_ surname given my history? Given who _I am_."

_What's that have to do with it?_ Serena wondered.

"Merlin's beard!" Snape shouted. Serena had obviously missed McGonagall's quiet reply to his last statement. "Don't try to play Albus's role, Minerva! I've been doing this for years. I'm not a fool."

"I wasn't implying that – "

"Are we finished? I have papers to grade."

"Yes," replied a disgruntled McGonagall. Her voice sounded slightly louder and closer. Serena backed away and hastily turned and began running. She was not fully sure why she ran, but her feet wouldn't stop.

_'There's a reason they don't want me to know this!_' she thought. '_Well, I won't let them become aware of the fact I heard them. Not until I understand what's going on_.' She ran past the suits of armor and past the numerous paintings. She ran all the way back to the dorm. She didn't stop until she reached her bedroom and quietly changed. It wasn't until she reached her bed that she realized her bag was still in Snape's classroom.

* * *

Alright, sorry for the lack of updates. It got a bit crazy with school starting up. Also, I've re-written this chapter so many times! It's not quite right and will probably be re-edited in a few days but I thought I should post it now or it would never get updated! On another topic, due to all my editing almost the entire next chapter is finished and so that should be up soon.

K, Please Review!

Oh! One final note. One reviewer brought up the fact that it's against the Decree for Underage Wizardry for Serena to be homeschooled. However, here's a quote from the 7th book:

"Attendance is now compulsory for every young witch or wizard," he replied. "That was announced yesterday. It's a change because it was obligatory before. Of course nearly every witch or wizard in Britain has been educated at Hogwarts but their parents had the right to teach them at home or send them abroad." (pg 210 of the American version) It was when Lupin was talking to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Following that, I simply decided to have Perdita/Hermione choose to home-school her daughter. Therefore, it should be legal. I'm glad the reviewer raised that question though!


	5. Uncertain Names

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing, but the plot and a few new characters. The rest I just borrow…

**Summary:** A new student enters Hogwarts as a 6th year after her mother disappears. While learning new spells she may unravel a secret. Is her mother's real name Perdita? Or Hermione? And how is Snape involved?

* * *

Serena drew the curtains and sat on her bed. She would wait until the morning to grab her bag. _It's not like I can concentrate on my homework anyway_. She thought grimly. Why was Snape so insistent that she divulge the names of her family? Why did he think her mother had changed their names? _What is going on?_

Serena punched one of her pillows. She claimed she had an Uncle Bill Prince. But… that wasn't entirely true. Or was it? Serena thought back to when she met Bill.

* * *

_"Hurry, Serena." Perdita gently chided her daughter and took her hand. "Did you have a nice day at school today?"_

_"Yes, but what about that other school?" Serena questioned as they walked down the streets of France. "The one that sent me that letter." _

_Serena recently turned eleven and received a strange letter inviting her to join the Beauxbatons Academy for young witches and wizards. Serena had been thrilled and pestered her mother relentlessly for information. Perdita, on the other hand, appeared less than thrilled. She calmly explained to Serena that it was unlikely she would be attending that school. Numerous tantrums and debates had ensued. Serena constantly brought up the subject._

_"We've already discussed this. You know the answer." Perdita looked tired. Her curly hair was pulled back into a tight bun, but a few tendrils had slipped out._

_"But Mum!" Serena moaned. _

_Perdita glanced at her daughter, but kept walking. "Serena, it's not safe. Besides, I'll be able to teach you much more at home and you can continue your schooling in the Muggle world."_

_"I don't want to!"_

_"Wouldn't you miss your friends? What about Kathy and Jeffrey? They can't go to that other school with you. _

_Serena hesitated. She hadn't considered that. _

_"Oh look!" Perdita pointed. "We're nearly to the museum." _

_Serena recognized her mother's attempt to change the topic. However, she didn't want to drop it. "But why won't you at least think about it?" Serena entreated._

_"We'll discuss this later." Perdita responded sharply, but then smiled at her daughter's upset face. "Come on, sweetheart. We can see the new exhibit today!" she added persuasively._

_"No! I'm tired of your secrets. " Serena angrily released her mother's hand and turned to run when she smacked into a man. _

_"Oof!" he gasped and looked down at Serena. He was tall with a scarred face and bright red hair. _

_"Serena!" Perdita called and grabbed her daughter's hand. "I'm so sorry, Sir. Are you alright?"_

_The man chuckled. "Yes, I'm fine. Is your daughter alright?" He glanced at Serena and then his eyes moved up to Perdita. He gasped and his eyes widened. "Her-!" _

_"Bill." Hermione croaked at the same moment, thus Serena couldn't hear the strange word the man had called her mother._

_"But I thought you were dead!" he exclaimed. "Is it truly you?" _

_"Who is he, Mum?" Serena whispered nervously. His face was covered with faint slash marks. _

_"Bugger." Perdita glanced around. Serena looked at her mother with concern. She was not one who regularly cursed. In fact, she often insisted the cursing should only be used in the most dire of circumstances._

_"Where have you been?!" The man questioned. He seemed shocked. "We saw your house years ago and the body! We thought you had – "_

_Perdita squeezed Serena's hand and grasped the strange man's hand as well. She pulled them around the side of the museum and into an empty corner. _

_"What's going – " the man started, but was cut off. _

_ In the space of a heartbeat the world shifted around them and Serena felt as if she was being pulled through a very thin tube. When the strange sensation stopped she opened her eyes and found herself back home. The stranger was with them. _

_"Serena, go to your room." Perdita was anxiously wringing her hands._

_"What?!" Serena protested._

_"Now," her mother ordered. She looked terribly flustered. The man was rubbing his head._

_"Mum! Who is he?"_

_"Go, Serena."_

_"No!"_

_"Why are you being so argumentative today?" Perdita was exasperated. "Go, please, Serena. If you go to your room I'll let you come out soon and meet our guest. But not if you refuse to listen." _

_Serena was about to argue again, but her mother's eyes looked desperate. The stranger looked bewildered._

_"Fine." Serena exited the living room and paused outside the door. There was no talking. Her mother had obviously put a silencing charm on the room. Seeing no other alternative, Serena trudged up the stairs to her room. _

_

* * *

  
After half an hour Perdita finally appeared at Serena's door. "Serena?" she called faintly.  
_

_Serena jumped off her bed._

_Perdita looked exhausted. "You may come down and meet our guest now."_

_Serena and Perdita walked down the stairs and into the living room. "Bill," said Perdita. "This is my daughter, Serena."_

_"Hello Serena." He smiled warmly and extended a hand. Serena shook it tentatively. _

_"Who are you?" she asked._

_Bill chuckled, "Inquisitive little one, aren't you? Your mum was the same way when she was younger. I'm Bill."_

_Bill gave Serena another smile. "Merlin! She looks just like you. Same hair, but a much darker brown. Her eyes though…" Bill paused. "She has her father's eyes." _

_"You knew my father?" asked Serena, interested. _

_Serena knew very little about her father. Perdita informed her years ago that he was a Muggle who was killed during the last wizarding war. Serena never even saw a picture of him! She begged her mother for additional information, but Perdita refused. She was adamant that Serena would learn more when the time was right. Unfortunately, the time _**neve**r_ seemed right._

_Bill frowned. "Yes, I know your father."_

_"Knew," Perdita corrected sharply with a fierce look at the guest. "Bill knew your father years ago, Serena." Perdita then gave Serena a weary smile. "Why don't you tell him about your school?"_

_"Were you friends with my father?" Serena stared transfixed at Bill._

_"We were never…er… particularly close." He shifted uneasily. "So, how old are you?" _

_"Eleven. Was my father truly a Mugg-"_

_"Serena, just got accepted into the Beauxbatons Academy." Perdita interrupted._

_Bill's eyes widened. "She did? But I thought you were going to home-school her?"_

_Serena watched the exchange. Her mother never spoke about the magical world with other people. She even declined all the party invites from the old witch down the street whose eyesight was failing. _

_"Exactly," replied Perdita. Serena had obviously missed the last few comments. _

_"So you need paperwork." Bill responded._

_"Yes, I don't know what we'll do without it. I can't register her as a student, but I also can't decline the invite without providing legitimate papers that prove our identity and make it official. I need papers or… someone with connections within the school…"_

_"Fleur," Bill replied. Serena was confused. Her mother was nodding._

_"Precisely," Perdita answered._

_Bill sighed. "Alright, I think I can help you on both counts. As Fleur's husband I'll write a letter to the school that states something along the lines of 'my dear niece is honored to be accepted but her mother would prefer to home-school her' and so on. As for the paperwork… will papers regarding bank accounts at Gringotts help?" _

_"Yes! Thank you so much." Perdita looked extremely relieved._

_"Sure, but… are you positive… you wouldn't rather return to Britain? Return to your friends? I think we could help you…"_

_Perdita sobered. "I can't go back. Don't question me further, Bill, _please_. I explained the circumstances. That's all."_

_"I guess it's for the best." He conceded, unhappily._

_"What's for the best?" Serena piped up._

_"That we enjoy our time here in France for a bit, sweetheart." Perdita fondly brushed a strand of hair out of Serena's eyes._

_"Please, sit down, Bill." Perdita indicated the soft brown couch. "I had no intention to make you stand for such a long period of time. What brought you to France, anyway?"_

_"We came back to visit Fleur's parents. Her father's not been doing too well and her mother just came down with a cough. I'm glad you brought that up. They'll be wondering where I've gone off to. I was just taking a short stroll by the museum. Thank you for inviting me in and explaining everything. I'd best be off then. I'll get the paperwork and letter done as soon as possible." Bill promised as he approached the door._

_"Thank you," replied Perdita earnestly. Bill nodded and left._

_

* * *

  
_

Serena slid her hand through the opening in the curtain to grab a glass of water. Her dorm mates had returned to the room and gone to bed, leaving Serena to her thoughts.

Looking back, that day was utterly bizarre. Serena had only seen Bill once more since then. He returned about a week after their first interaction with a bunch of papers, presumably the paperwork Perdita had requested.

* * *

_He lingered to chat for a bit longer, when Perdita proposed going for a walk. It was a nice day out. When they reached the park Serena's mother suggested resting on a nearby bench. The area surrounding them was practically empty, except for a doddering old man that was snoozing against a nearby tree._

_That was when she did it. Perdita quickly withdrew her wand and flicked it. Bill had been hit by the spell before he even had time to register it was coming. _

_"Mum!" Serena whispered. She was alarmed to see Bill suddenly snoring on the park bench._

_"One moment." Perdita responded as she waved her wand once more and muttered a fast spell. _

_Bill continued snoring._

_"Alright, let's go." Perdita gently took Serena's hand and pulled her away from the park._

_"But what about Bill?!" Serena protested. Her mother was acting so strangely!_

_"He'll be fine. I just had to modify his memory. He won't remember us." A tear slid down Perdita's strong face. _

_

* * *

  
_

Serena returned the empty glass to the table. She had never seen Bill after that. She didn't even know why she considered him an uncle. Her mother had never expressly stated that they were related. He could have simply lied in the letter to Beauxbaton Academy about Serena being his niece.

Serena sighed and leaned back against the pillows. _And why did I say 'Prince' in his name. 'Bill Prince.' He never said his last name_. Serena had been desperate for a family at that age. She had internally referred to him as her Uncle since they met. She even gave him the last name 'Prince' in her head because she was convinced they were related, and sharing a last name seemed to solidify that connection.

"No more slugs!" someone moaned.

Serena jumped. She was not yet acquainted with the other girls' habit of sleep talking. She held her breath, but no one else stirred. Tentatively she slid off her bed and crept over to her trunk. She returned a moment later with a pen and some Muggle notebook paper. She then proceeded to write the following:

_Questions:_

_1. Why did Mum send me here?_

_2. What's so important about the Prince family and our names?_

_3. What are Snape and McGonagall up to?_

_Goals:_

_1. Answer questions 1-3_

_2. Gain more information from Snape and McGonagall without revealing what I already know._

_3. Find out what happened to Mum_

_Facts I'm uncertain about._

_1. I have an uncle named Bill_

_2. My father was a Muggle_

_3. My name is Serena Prince_.

Serena frowned at the paper. When you're not certain that your name is truly your name, what can you be certain of?

* * *

Hm. So this chapter came rather unexpectedly. I did not plan on revealing this much information at this time, but for some reason this chapter spun off in another direction. I'm not a fan of flashbacks so I apologize! Too many italics, I know… haha. Hope you readers don't mind too horribly. I promise we'll get back on track with the next chapter. :-)

Until then please review!

Also, (like the last chapter) not much editing has been done on this. Sorry for the errors! They should be fixed in a few days!


	6. Situations in the Library

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing, but the plot and a few new characters. The rest I just borrow…

**Summary:** A new student enters Hogwarts as a 6th year after her mother disappears. While learning new spells she may unravel a secret. Is her mother's real name Perdita? Or Hermione? And how is Snape involved?

* * *

Serena woke early the next day, again. Her roommates remained sleeping as she prepared for the day. After several minutes she faced the mirror. Her black hair was wet and beginning to frizz. She sighed. Whipping out her wand, she began to dry it. Her black locks nearly matched her dark eyes, but she still wasn't quite used to that. _It's for the best_, she mentally comforted herself.

Serena dyed her hair a few weeks ago, right after her mother's disappearance. Serena shivered as the ugly image of the remains of her house appeared, unbidden, in her mind. She couldn't face it. The condition their house was in was bad enough; she didn't want to imagine what happened to her mother. Anything that even vaguely reminded Serena of that event made her ill. It elevated to the point where she couldn't look into the mirror at herself. Serena's hair was a much darker brown than her mother's, but it was still so similar. She couldn't bear it. So, she dyed it. She also used the special potion she and her mother created to straighten and smooth her hair. The effect was a significant change. It made it more bearable.

"Purple toads!" someone mumbled.

Serena jumped, again. _Next time I go to the library I'm going to research a cure for sleep talking!_

She ran her fingers through her, now straight, hair and exited the room.

* * *

Serena arrived successfully to the dungeons without running into too many people. She only saw one older student (probably a 7th year) asleep on a pile of books in the Ravenclaw Common Room and then two younger students in the hall. They approached and asked if she had seen a book that had fallen out of a school bag the night previous. She hadn't seen it.

Serena bit her lip. She was at the potions classroom door. Slowly, she raised her hand to knock.

No one answered.

Serena knocked again.

No one answered.

Cautiously, she opened the door and entered the classroom. A few candles were lit, but it looked empty. Hastily, she moved towards the front of the classroom and found her bag in the same location she left it. Serena smiled faintly, relieved.

"Five points from Ravenclaw."

Serena turned with dread. Her relief vanished instantly.

"What are you doing in my classroom without permission?" Snape demanded.

"I just left my bag here last night." Serena replied honestly. "I came to pick it up before classes today."

"Why didn't you grab it when you left? Or return last night?" he asked suspiciously.

"I.. I forgot." Serena stared straight into his eyes, unflinchingly.

He scrutinized her, but could read nothing.

"May I go?" Serena asked hesitantly.

"Fine," he nodded and approached the desk. "Don't enter the classroom again without permission."

Serena walked past him.

"By the way, your Confusement and Befudlement Draught was dismal, Miss Prince," he called as she reached the door. "I thought you said you could brew?"

"I can," she responded, and turned around to face him.

"That is yet to be seen," admonished Snape. "Perhaps whoever taught you is to blame."

One part of Serena noticed his eyes narrow with interest as he watched her reaction. Another part of her boiled with anger. "My _previous_ teacher did an excellent job. It must run in the family…" Serena responded vaguely while watching him closely. He was antagonizing her in hopes of getting information. Well, two could play that game.

"Hm... And yet your potion did not reflect that…_brilliance,_" he sneered. "Perhaps a bad gene you inherited from your close relatives..."

Serena scowled and felt the blood flushing her face. "My _mother _was an exceptional witch and teacher." She retorted angrily. "I can out brew half the nitwits that have been taught by _you_, Professor."

"Another ten points from Ravenclaw." Surprisingly, he did not sound angry. Instead he examined her with a cold, hard and calculating look. "And we will test your brewing ability tomorrow. We'll see if your mother was truly as good of an instructor as you claim. Get your bag and go, _now_."

Snape did not watch her leave. Instead, he sat down and began grading papers. Angrily she opened the door and tossed a final glance back. His eyes seemed unfocused.

* * *

Serena was in the library. It was quiet. It was empty. Well, almost. The two younger students Serena saw earlier that morning entered the library. They appeared to be incredibly nervous. _What's up with them?_ Serena watched with amusement as they hesitantly approached the desk of Madame Pince, the ancient librarian. The eldest of the two students seemed to be explaining something.

"YOU WHAT?!" screeched Madam Pince. Her chair was knocked over as she hastily stood up. Both students backed away.

"THAT BOOK IS PRICELESS!" she exclaimed. "What were you THINKING?!"

The students mumbled some quiet response. Their faces were bright red.

"Where was the last place you saw it?! And don't lie!" snarled Madam Pince.

The students answered while staring at their feet.

"I will accompany you as you retrace your steps. And we had best find it or I can _assure_ you that neither one of you will check out a book from this library again!" The two students nodded glumly as they followed Madam Pince out the door.

Serena glanced around. The library was now completely empty. No one was watching the magical creatures section, the history section, or the _Restricted Section_! Serena's heart accelerated. She cautiously approached the Restricted Section. She scanned the library again to check for any movement. Nothing. She entered it.

The shelves were piled high with strange books. Some were marked by odd stains or constantly changing colors. Serena browsed the titles looking for something that mentioned her mother, last name, or anything immensely eye-catching. One book stuck out. It was a faded grey color and shaking slightly on the shelf. Serena cautiously approached it. The title was too faded to read. Perhaps if she pulled it out, she could read the title on the cover? The book continued to quiver as she extended her hand.

"No!" someone shouted as her hand made contact with the book.

Instantly pain was stabbing Serena everywhere. She screamed, uncontrollably, to no avail. She couldn't hear. She couldn't see. It was pain, past comprehension. She thought she would die when…it stopped.

Serena was gasping for breath. She felt someone supporting her. Wearily she opened her eyes and realized she was on the ground. The shivering book had been tossed several feet away.

"Are you alright?"

Serena turned. Arlito was supporting her.

She took a shuttering breath. "What… was that?"

"A book of curses. What were you thinking?" His eyes were searching hers.

"I-"

"What is going on here?!" Madam Pince approached them. "This is the Restricted Section!" she said, shrilly.

Serena moved hastily out of Arlito's arms and stood up. "I… well,"

"I came to pick up a book." Arlito responded clearly.

"In the _Restricted Section_?"

"Yes, here's Flitwick's note." He pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket. "It's for an advanced Charms project."

Madam Pince took the note and examined it closely. After a minute she pursed her lips. Apparently it passed the inspection. "That still does not explain why _you_ are here." She eyed Serena with dislike.

Serena opened her mouth to answer.

"She's new," responded Arlito. "I was just fulfilling my Prefect duties and showing her the library."

"That does not give her permission to be in the Restricted Section."

"Of course not," he replied coolly. "I asked her to wait while I grabbed this book, but she must not have heard me."

"And you were on the ground together because…?"

"It's not like _that!_" Serena protested,

"She tripped." Arlito shrugged. "She's very clumsy."

Madame Pince scrutinized them. "Collect the book and conduct your tour elsewhere. The library is a place for _studying_."

"We'll do that." He quickly walked down the aisle and selected a large green book off the shelf. He held it out to Madam Pince for inspection before they were allowed to exit the library.

* * *

They walked side-by-side in silence until they were a significant distance away from Madam Pince's ears.

"Why did you lie to get me out of trouble?" asked Serena, stopping.

Arlito stopped too. "What were you doing in the Restricted Section in the first place?"

"That's none of your concern."

Arlito regarded her for a moment. "You don't like it when people try to learn more about you, do you?"

The question was rhetoric. Serena crossed her arms and scowled.

Arlito began walking away.

Serena watched him, before grimacing and running to catch up.

"I wanted to know why it was Restricted." She stated while staring straight ahead.

"I think you discovered the answer." He responded sarcastically.

She ignored the snide comment. "Do all the books do things like that?"

"No. Some of them are just extremely advance and contain dangerous spells. This one," he held the Charms book out, "Has exceedingly complicated Charms that can result in dire consequences if performed incorrectly."

"So, why did you lie back there? I thought you were supposed to have some 'Prefect's Code of Conduct' and be 'morally superior' to the rest of us, _mere_ mortals."

Arlito rolled his eyes. "I didn't want to see Ravenclaw get further behind in the race for the House Cup. I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but we've had a significant decrease in points since you're arrival."

"Merlin! You and your blasted points." Serena shook her head, despairingly. "They're not _everything_ you know… In fact, they only seem to breed resentment amongst the various houses."

"True, but they also encourage students to behave and follow the rules."

"Just as they encouraged you to _lie_ back there about me?" Serena smiled. Arlito winced.

"Would you have preferred if I had told the truth?"

"No, just pointing out the flaw in your debate." Serena responded pleasantly as they entered the Great Hall.

"Well there are certain-"

"_There_ you are!" Anissa approached them. "Did either of you hear the news?" She looked grim.

"What news?" Serena and Arlo asked.

Anisa held out a copy of the Prophet.

"2 Muggles killed! Deaths are under Investigation!" The Headline read. There were pictures of a destroyed building. Serena's heart froze, and then accelerated. The broken remains were scattered across the ground. _So familiar_…

Panic filled Serena. She couldn't bear to look at the image. The memory of strange people pulling her from her own damaged house flashed inside her mind. She backed away from Anissa.

"Serena..? Are you alright? You look pale…"

Serena shook her head. "Fine, I've just got to go. See you." She turned and fled, ignoring the curious stares she attracted as she ran out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Alright, sorry for taking so long to update! Surprisingly, this chapter's been done for awhile, but I debated adding an additional part or saving it for the next chapter. I chose to save it, because it will make more sense later. Also, Hermione/Perdita will be making an appearance soon! Yay. Another chapter should be up soon.

Please Review!


	7. Hints and Reminders

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing, but the plot and a few new characters. The rest I just borrow…

**Summary:** A new student enters Hogwarts as a 6th year after her mother disappears. While learning new spells she may unravel a secret. Is her mother's real name Perdita? Or Hermione? And how is Snape involved?

* * *

The remainder of the week passed rapidly. Serena's days were filled with classes and ridiculous amounts of homework, while her nights contained dull detentions and even more homework. There was little conversation at her detentions. Generally Snape would make some snide remark and she would respond while providing no personal information and attempting not to lose points. Often she would answer his question with her own question in-turn about why he asked his question in the first place. It was as if a silent battle of the wills had begun – and Serena was determined to win.

The rest of the evening would be conducted in silence while Serena completed every mind-numbing task that Snape requested. Potions continued in a similar fashion. Serena worked extra hard to ensure her potions were flawless and did her best to ignore Snape's rude comments. Often he would point out the strangest little flaws such as "your knife is at the wrong angle, Miss Prince, you could cut off your finger." It was frustrating.

After about a month her potions hit a point that he could scarcely find anything wrong with them, and instead he would quietly observe her with a hidden interest as her potions excelled. He never praised her, but his insults dramatically decreased.

* * *

School continued as normal and Serena increased the time she spent in the library. She continued to pour over books and old newspapers searching for anything about her family, but found nothing. Not a word! Frustrated, she began scanning for information about anyone named "Hermione".

This search was successful! There were quite a number of people named 'Hermione'. Apparently the name drastically increased in popularity approximately 20 years ago after the final battle with the Dark Lord. However, Serena decided to eliminate every 'Hermione' that was named after the war for several reasons.

One reason was the fact that the paper looked exceedingly old and worn out, and another reason was that Serena seriously doubted that someone close to Serena's age or younger would "love" Snape. So, she began scanning the names for people named "Hermione" who were also older than 20. Thankfully, only a few names showed up. It was a fairly rare name even in the Wizarding world where names like Hagrid and Merlin were common.

The new search only produced a few names. The first was a fairly unimportant woman who had given a minor statement about the ministry. The second was Hermione Granger – a major warrior in the old war. This result seemed promising.

Serena discovered that Hermione once attended Hogwarts and was a Prefect who had some of the highest test scores Hogwarts had ever seen. Her name was mentioned in the _The Prophet_ several times in conjunction with Harry Potter, which prompted Serena to wonder what their relationship had been. Were they just friends? Or something more? This question continued to pester Serena after she found an article in _The Prophet_ that discussed Hermione's love affairs with Harry Potter and Viktor Krum.

Serena didn't know what to think of that last article. Her mother always taught her to regard newspapers with skepticism – after all, their main reason for existing is to sell a profit. Perhaps this story was just another rumor. Who knew for certain?

Serena looked for more articles about Hermione Granger and found slight references to her brutal death. Yet, she could not find the actual newspaper article about the death. It seemed to be missing, or had been checked-out. Serena didn't want to ask the librarian for help and draw attention to herself, so she decided to return everyday to see if the article was returned. After a week with no results, Serena was angry.

However, Serena's mood did improve when Anissa announced that a Hogsmeade weekend was coming up. Hoping she could go, Serena went to Professor Flitwick to ask permission. He went to McGonagall, and McGonagall returned to Serena to say that – unfortunately – Serena could not visit Hogsmeade without Mr. Tuttle's permission. Annoyed, Serena decided to write a letter to Mr. Tuttle. She was desperate to get out of the castle and away from all her classes and professors.

Yet, it was not until the Saturday of the Hogsmeade visit that Serena received Mr. Tuttle's reply.

_Dear Miss Prince,_

_ I am pleased to hear that you are hoping to participate in an extracurricular activity at school and explore the charming village of Hogsmeade. However, I do not think it would be appropriate at this time for you to leave the school grounds. Please realize that this decision comes directly from my concern for your safety and well-being. Seeing as we currently have no leads on your mother's whereabouts or the perpetrators who destroyed your house, I fear it would be unwise for you to be away from the magical protection of Hogwarts. Perhaps we can reevaluate this decision in a few months if more information is obtained. _

_ Meanwhile, continue working hard on your studies! I will be in contact with the Headmistress soon regarding your academic performance._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Tuttle_

Serena angrily began crumpling up the letter when someone across the Ravenclaw table placed a hand atop hers to stop her.

"Let me handle it this time," suggested Arlo. "I'd prefer not to be hit on the head again." Quickly he took the note and crumpled it up some more. "Shall we burn it again? Or would you prefer something a tad more creative?"

"I've always been partial to burning, but if you had something else in mind I'd be willing to try it."

"Excellent." He quickly levitated the crumpled letter and shot a spell at it. The paper was gone in a flash of light."

"So, what are you going to do?" asked Anissa.

"Find a way out, of course," replied Serena.

"That's impossible," argued Arlo. "There's security by the gates and you have to get past Filch. If your name's not on the list then you are not permitted to leave."

"If I wanted to know what the rule book said, I would have looked it up." Serena replied. "So, I have to find a way around Filch. What else?"

"Sometimes they have some type of creature. Although, last time it was just Filch – and he's monstrous enough."

"Perfect," said Serena. "I think I have a plan."

* * *

She was waiting near a bush close to the exit. Serena glanced around to make sure no one could see her as she pulled a cloak from her bag. It was the invisibility cloak her mother had charmed and warned Serena to always keep near her. The charm was old and starting to fade, which meantshe would need to run fast incase the charm started to fail.

Taking a deep breath, Serena glanced at Filch and saw that he was currently letting the younger grades leave – probably the third years. Donning the cloak, Serena prepared to run. The moment Filch let a young boy with jet black hair leave the school grounds, Serena dashed to the gate. As she approached Filch she muttered a spell to fill his ears with buzzing so he couldn't hear her feet.

She was almost there! She smiled as she passed the gate when… BOOM!

Serena was tossed to the ground. She remembered someone screaming – and that was it.

* * *

Serena woke to hear several voices talking. It took her a few seconds to process that the sounds she heard were words. Opening her eyes, she found herself in a bed in – what she assumed – was the Hospital Wing. Instantly she tensed and worried about what happened earlier.

She began examining her body. Her arms and legs were slightly scratched. Her ears felt somewhat tingly, and her head was bandaged. The last thing she remembered was a large boom before something came flying up and hit her. Shaking her head, Serena focused on the voices.

"Impossible!" someone yelled.

"Quiet, control yourself. It _is_ possible. Anything is at this point."

"How could no one have seen?! What about security?"

"I understand your concern, Mr. Potter," said a voice like McGonagall's. "We have increased security, which makes it more shocking that this event occurred. Already we have contacted the ministry and are planning to increase security even more. Until then, I would recommend that we keep your son within Hogwarts grounds."

"Yes," replied a man. "That strategy seemed to work _brilliantly_ when I was a student here and faced dangerous creatures and Voldemort's followers at every turn." The man sighed. "Forgive me, Professor McGonagall. I know you've done your best. It's just horribly terrifying that my son experienced this."

"But the other student is of no consequence," said a voice that sounded oddly like Snape's. "Her safety – along with the safety of her peers – comes second to any descendant of _Potter_'s."

"You know that I never implied that. I'm concerned for all the students. Which is partially why I have a proposal for you, Professor McGonagall. I - "

"Thank Merlin you're awake!"

Serena jumped. An elderly woman began closely examining Serena's face. "You're much too pale," she tutted. "You're lucky I can have your head healed so fast, but I think it'd be best to keep you here for a few more days."

"Er, who are you?" asked Serena.

"Madame Pomfrey," called McGonagall as she approached with Snape and another man with messy hair behind her. "How is Miss Prince recovering?"

"She's too pale and thin, just like someone else I know." Madame Pomfrey replied with a glance at Snape, who stiffened. "But, I think she should recover in a few days. Now that the magical residue is gone, I can cure her scratches in an instant. It's just the head that will take a bit longer. It's not wise to rush healing head traumas."

"Will there be any long term damage?" asked McGonagall.

"No, she should be fine if she gets plenty of rest over the next few days."

"What happened?" asked Serena.

"There was an attack," replied McGonagall. "We still are trying to determine what precisely occurred."

"Who was that young boy?"

"James Potter. He was also very fortunate. It seems the explosion did not hit quite on target. He should recover over the next few days as well." McGonagall glanced at a bed a few feet away with a curtain drawn around it. "Rest assured though, Miss Prince, we will be increasing security to ensure your safety."

"Perhaps," interrupted Snape smoothly. "Now, we can ask exactly what it was that Miss Prince intended to do by sneaking out of Hogwarts grounds without permission..?"

Everyone stared at Serena, waiting for her answer. Serena furiously tried to think of a decent excuse. "I…"

"The truth would be wise at this point, Miss Prince." Snape's dark eyes bored into her own.

"I just happened to be walking by the area…"

"And so it's mere coincidence you were found on the ground near the gate with an invisibility cloak that's been practically destroyed?"

"Er… yes. I was trying to test out the charm. It was… failing."

"Do you expect us to believe such a blatant lie, Miss Prince? You idiot girl, those rules exist for a reason! You could've been far more injured. And now I've got to waste my precious time making potions for your wounds. You –"

"Severus," McGonagall interrupted. "_Enough_. Now, Miss Prince, I think there is enough evidence here to assume you were doing something other than what you claim. Normally, I would leave it to Flitwick to assign your punishment, but considering that he's currently working on the castle's charms and wards, I believe I must settle this. You will have a month's worth of detention. And seeing as Professor Snape is concerned about completing the extra potions, I will assign you to work with him. Look upon this as a learning experience."

"But Professor, I-"

"I won't hear any protest, Miss Prince. You may gain some valuable knowledge under Professor Snape's tutelage. Now, Mr. Potter – Harry – if you'll accompany me we can discuss those security improvements your recommending."

"Wait," called Serena. "You're _Harry Potter_?"

A look of annoyance crossed the man's face. "Yes, I am." But then he smiled slightly. "I hope you feel better. I'm sorry you were hurt." He sounded sincere.

"I'm fine. But, could I ask you a question?"

"Er… sure, but I think right now isn't the best time for an autograph or a story."

"I wasn't going to ask for your autograph!" Serena protested angrily. Harry turned red.

"Ha!" sneered Snape. "You seemed to have lost a fan, _Potter_."

"Severus, leave him alone." McGonagall scolded. "Harry, I really must talk to you now. Perhaps your question can wait, Miss Prince?"

"Er… yes. That'd actually be better." It probably wouldn't be wise to ask him about Hermione in front of the professors.

"Very well," replied McGonagall. "It's settled then. Your detentions will start when Madame Pomfrey pronounces you fit enough to begin. Harry, Severus, if you'll follow me." McGonagall turned and left the room with Harry and Snape behind her.

* * *

Harry Potter's security plans quickly became apparent when he took a break from his work as an Auror, and assumed the Defense Against the Dark Arts position for the 5th-7th years. The other Defense teacher continued teaching the younger students, while using the extra time for personal research. Harry Potter's class was fascinating and he gave an interesting speech at the beginning of the first class.

"My name is Professor Potter," Harry began. "I will not be discussing the last war. Nor will I be discussing any of the recent articles you've read in _The Prophet_." Several of the students noticeably sighed with disappointment. "I will, however, expect each of you to make an effort in this class. The lessons you learn in here are far more important than the grades you will receive."

Serena sat up a little straighter in that class from then on. He was true to his word. He had high expectations for all of them, but he didn't seem particularly concerned with their grades. Instead he challenged them to excel with their defensive spells, and try additional ones not taught in class. Serena heard rumors of a Defense Club starting, but couldn't decide if she wanted to join.

She did enjoy the Defense classes though, and she schemed for an opportunity to ask him about Hermione Granger. Lucky for her, about two weeks later the day arrived.

"So remember!" Harry called to the class as they noisily left. "Homework for the weekend is to practice your defense spells and a three-foot long scroll on defensive methods."

"Er, Professor?" Serena approached his desk.

"Yes, Miss Prince?"

"For the essay, could we reference a potion even though it's not a spell?"

"What potion?"

"The Polyjuice Potion."

"Hm…" he paused. "Fine, that's a good one. Very helpful in certain situations. What made you think of it?"

"I was just taught about it at home a couple times, plus I think Snape mentioned it in one of his lessons."

Harry smiled slightly. "Well, whoever taught you at home was a very smart person. No wonder Snape's impressed with your ability in potions."

"What?"

"Well, I've heard you're quite a good potion brewer – among many other things. Keep up the good work, Miss Prince." He looked away and began riffling through the papers on his desk.

"Professor Snape, said I am good at potions?"

Harry's face flushed red and he grimaced. "Well, er, not _exactly_. He rarely compliments students. But, he approves of you…for the most part. I overheard him say to Professor McGonagall that he wishes most of the 7th years could brew as well as you. But, I'm sure you're already aware of your abilities."

"Oh. Why does he always seem to hate me and insult me then?"

"Well…" Harry looked up, "I've learned through my own interactions with Professor Snape that he rarely reveals what he truly thinks. He's not a bad man, but he's had a difficult life and he lost a lot during the war – everyone did." Harry paused and looked away. "But, be assured in your abilities, Miss Prince. You remind me of a dear friend, and you'll do very well. Good luck on the homework."

"Thanks, Sir. But, if it's not too much, who do I remind you of? I seem to remind people of a lot of things."

"Well…er. I suppose you remind me of an old friend of mine from school, Hermione Granger. She was very talented too, but she died many years ago. I think McGonagall still has the paper about her death. But, now I must prepare for another class, and I'm sure you need to get some lunch. See you next week." Harry gave Serena a tired smile and she knew she was being dismissed.

Grabbing her backpack, she thanked Harry and exited the classroom more determined than ever to find out about Hermione Granger. At the same time, three other professors were trying to learn everything about Serena Prince – surprisingly, not much was showing up.

* * *

Hey! Sorry for taking forever to update. I've just been very dissatisfied with this chapter. I still don't like it, but I want to post it so I can get the next one up and have Hermione finally appear.

Anyway, please REVIEW!


	8. Revelations

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing, but the plot and a few new characters. The rest I just borrow…

**Summary:** A new student enters Hogwarts as a 6th year after her mother disappears. While learning new spells she may unravel a secret. Is her mother's real name Perdita? Or Hermione? And how is Snape involved?

* * *

"What are you doing?!" Snape yelled, and grabbed Serena's hand. "Don't drop that in there!"

Serena glanced at the cauldron bubbling below her hand. "It was just an _experiment_. The leaves should make the ointment sting less when it's applied."

"Idiot girl! You can't go around dropping additional ingredients into potions. Hand them over."

Serena pulled away and dropped the leaves in his hand. Snape examined them, and then scrutinized Serena.

"How did you know these would make the ointment sting less?"

"I think I read it in a book somewhere."

"And so you assumed it would be safe for you should try anything a book suggests?"

"No, but I – what are you doing?!"

Snape dropped the leaves into the cauldron and swiftly began stirring the potion three times clockwise. "It's true they minimize the sting, but only if they are immediately stirred using the proper method. This is not common knowledge for someone of your age you insufferable know-it-all. Here," he handed the next ingredient to her, "continue following the instructions. If you _must_ risk your life through experimentation, then I demand to be consulted before you alter the directions in any sense. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

"I'm serious, Miss Prince. I demand respect. If you disobey me then Ravenclaw will start losing points."

"Yes, _Sir_."

And that's how detentions continued.

* * *

"What do you know about Hermione Granger?"

"What?" asked Anisa looking up from her book.

"Do you know who she was?"

"Er yeah, everyone does. She was Harry Potter's friend and one of 'the Trio'. She fought during the last war, and then her death sparked new fears of another war growing."

"How did she die?"

"Well, it was about a few months before I was born. But I remember people talking about it when I was older. Her house or her parents' house – I can't remember which – was blown up. I think some people saw her burning body right before a final explosion killed her."

"Who did it? Were others killed?"

"They assumed some people connected to Death Eaters did it. No one knew for sure. Her death's been debated for years. Its added terror that another war has or will start. I think her father was killed, and maybe her mother? I remember one of the bodies was missing, but they assumed the remains were just too badly destroyed."

"So, she could have lived?"

"No, several eyewitnesses saw her wounded body before the final explosion, like I told you."

"Who were the eyewitnesses?"

"I don't remember. You should go look it up. Wait… I think it was some of the professors, and Harry Potter….. oh but maybe not. Go look it up. Why do you want to know anyway?"

"I'm just trying to find information about this last war," lied Serena. "I didn't know much before. Anyway, I'm off to the library!"

* * *

"Serena… Serena… Serena, wake up!"

"What..?" Serena lifted her face off a book. Anissa and Arlo were looking down at her with concern.

"What time is it?" Serena asked.

"Nearly time for class," replied Arlo. "Have you been in the Common Room all night?"

"Bugger!" Serena stood up from the table. "Yes, I must have fallen asleep. I'll be right back!"

She dashed up to her room and quickly grabbed her books. Thankfully she showered last night, so she was clean but still probably looked like a mess. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror and saw her hair was bushier than ever. Releasing a frustrated sigh, she snatched a brush out of her trunk and battled with her curly hair until she successfully pulled it back into a ponytail. Normally she preferred her hair to be straightened but she had neither the time nor energy to do so today. Therefore, a ponytail would suffice.

Quickly she ran down the stairs and rejoined her friends as they ran to class.

* * *

Her first few classes went fast, but that still left potions. Snape seemed particularly vicious today.

"This potion is extremely sensitive!" Snape barked. "The slightest touch of any other chemical could cause a reaction. Therefore, you will all vigorously wash your hands before beginning. You will work in pairs of three to better ensure each potion is successful. I expect you each to observe your partners' actions and make sure they do not make any mistakes. Begin."

Serena, Anisa, and Arlo begin organizing the materials for their potion. The first few steps weren't too difficult, but it was rapidly increasing in difficulty.

Towards the end of the lesson Serena was feeling extremely stressed and exhausted. She needed to add a few drops of lemon, but only when the potion was precisely the right shade of lilac. And it was difficult to determine the color of the liquid when there was so much steam swirling around the dark room.

Serena bent over the potion to better determine its color when almost instantly her ponytail slipped over her shoulder and Anisa gasped!

A huge puff of purple smoke exploded from the cauldron and covered Serena's face and hair.

"Back away! Evenesco!" Snape yelled and the contents of the potion disappeared. "The rest of you, finish up your potions and collect a vial for me to grade. Miss Prince, come with me!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her to a cauldron in the back of the room. He whipped out a potion bottle and poured some on her hair and on her hands. "Rub this on your face. Keep your eyes shut."

Serena did as she was told. After a minute, Snape grabbed her hand again and placed it on a cauldron. "It's filled with water. Use it to rinse your face and hair."

Serena scrubbed her face and then dipped the ends of her hair into the cauldron, while undoing her ponytail.

"Rinse the top part of your head too. 20 points from Ravenclaw. I warned you to be careful, Miss Prince!"

Serena leaned over and dunked her whole head into the cauldron. When she emerged Snape handed her a cloth for her to dry herself with.

"What were you thinking? What's in your hair?!" He examined the cauldron. The water was turning purple with black stripes in it. He quickly glanced back at her. Serena noticed the cloth was also streaked with black as her hair returned to its original dark brown color. The hair dye was dripping to the ground. It must have mixed with the contents of the potion to cause a reaction.

Snape's eyes widened as he saw her brown, wet curls cascade down her shoulders. "Who..." He gasped… "What – Get out of here!" he snarled. His face was pale white. "Go to the Headmistress for – for your blatant rule breaking! There is no Muggle hair dying in Hogwarts. Go!"

Serena backed away. She picked up her bag and left the classroom feeling confused.

* * *

'_What was all that about?_' she wondered. He looked like he'd seen a ghost. Serena continued trying to dry her hair as she walked to the Headmistress's office. She still was trying to figure out what happened when she reached the gargoyle.

"Password?"

"Er…"

"Bookworm," called McGonagall as she approached the gargoyle. "And what are you doing here, Miss Prince?"

"Er… Professor Snape sent me. I just –"

"Ah, more trouble. Come up to my office. I've been meaning to chat with you anyway."

Serena glumly followed McGonagall up the winding staircase.

* * *

"Now, Miss Prince, why exactly did Professor Snape send you here?"

"He said I broke the rules because of my hair. I started dying it before coming to Hogwarts. But I didn't realize it was against the rules!"

McGonagall eyed her sternly from across the desk. "Yes, it is not tolerated here. We have a strict uniform, but now you are aware of that. I'm sure Professor Snape deducted points accordingly, therefore I will not punish you this time…but I expect you to refrain from altering your appearance in the future. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Very well. Next, I would like to discuss some other topics with you. Mr. Tuttle is requesting a progress report and you should know that you are doing quite well – aside from the detentions, of course. We'll meet sometime later this month for an in-depth discussion and evaluation, but so far you seem to be doing well here. On another subject, I – "

The door burst open. It was Snape, "I need to talk with you."

McGonagall rose from her seat. "Can this wait?"

"No," his voice was cold. He was still extremely pale.

"Miss Prince, I will return in a moment." McGonagall rose from her seat and followed Snape out. "Please help yourself to some biscuits in my absence."

The door shut. Serena felt uncomfortable. What could be so urgent? Trying to distract herself, she began observing the room.

It looked the same as last time. The moving portraits on the walls seemed quite interested in her, but she ignored them. Instead she leaned over to grab a biscuit from Professor McGonagall's desk when a different picture caught her eye. This one was small and contained three smiling people. She was leaning towards it when the door opened.

"Sorry, Miss Prince." McGonagall said. "Now we can continue. Severus, if you could wait in the back of the room." Serena didn't hear her. She was focused on the picture.

Slowly she grabbed it with her hand. "Who's in this picture?" She demanded, scarcely able to breathe.

"That one?" replied McGonagall. "Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Her-"

"My mother." Serena froze.

The room was silent, aside from a small _clink_ of glass breaking as Snape dropped the vial he was holding.

"Your _what_?" demanded McGonagall.

"My mother," responded Serena, clutching the frame as tight as she could. "Why do you have a picture of my mother on your desk?!"

"I thought your mother was Perdita Prince?" McGonagall slowly approached her.

"She is! Why do you have a picture of her?!"

"I don't," McGonagall whispered. "Miss Prince, that's Hermione Granger."

"No it's not!" argued Serena. "That's my mother! Why won't you listen?"

"Enough!" Snape stepped on the broken glass as he cautiously approached them. He was shaking. "You're certain that's your mother?" His eyes bored into hers.

"Yes! Why won't – "

"Minerva, do you have another photo of Hermione?" He didn't look away.

"Yes, here." She rummaged through her desk drawer. "It's one of the Order just before she died."

Serena examined the new photo they shoved in her hand, while refusing to relinquish the other one. This new one contained a large amount of people, but it only took her a few seconds to find her mother. "She looks so young…" Serena whispered as she pointed at the photo. "And she rarely lets her hair down unless we're alone.."

"How old are you?" questioned Snape.

"Sixteen."

"Let me see her file."

"Accio Miss Prince's file!" called McGonagall. A second later it zoomed into her hands and she handed it to Snape.

He finally looked away from Serena to examine the contents.

McGonagall looked at Serena with shock. "Severus, she does look _just_ like her. She's got the same hair…."

"How can my mother be Hermione Granger?" asked Serena.

"No," Snape said quietly. "The dates don't fit. Unless... but no. No, it's impossible. She couldn't have been pregnant during the attack. I – no. Minerva, _I would have known_." He looked desperately at McGonagall. "I would have _known _if she were two months _pregnant_." He was shaking more than ever.

"Sit down, Severus!" McGonagall helped him to a chair.

"How would you know?" demanded Serena. "You can't have known my mum! Why won't anyone explain what's going on?!"

"Miss Prince," McGonagall said calmly. "I promise to explain everything to you once I understand what's going on. We'll have to take this slowly. I'm going to ask you a few questions, and together we'll figure out what happened. Alright?"

"Fine! What do you need to know?" Serena's heart was beating wildly.

"Did you ever meet your father? Or do you know anything about him?"

"No. My mother said he was a Muggle though. But why – "

"She could've lied to protect the girl." Snape said slowly. He seemed barely able to breathe. The room went silent again. Serena looked at the group photo. She vaguely recognized some of her professors and a certain man with red hair… he was standing next to a pretty woman and looked strangely familiar…

"Your name," said McGonagall. "Do you know anyone else with the name of 'Prince'? Or has your mother ever gone by any other name?"

"No…"

"_Prince_, of course." Snape moaned. "An alias, tying her still to her marriage… And her first name, '_Perdita_' another reference to Shakespeare. And _the story_, Minerva. Perdita was related to Hermione in _The Winter's Tale_. Perdita fell in love with a _Prince_, but they couldn't marry at first because her blood wasn't pure. How could I have been so foolish?!" He pounded his fist on the table before burying his face in his hands.

Serena stepped back. "Are… are you saying my mother made up an alias? Why?"

"You moved around often as a child, correct?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes," replied Serena. "But I still don't understand..."

"Miss Prince," Snape leaned forward. "Do you want to know for certain who your mother is?"

"I know who she is!"

"Yes," he continued, "but would you like me to determine if she was also Hermione Granger?"

"How?"

"I would like to look in your mind. Your mother – she might have mentioned something called legilimency?"

"No! You're not looking into my mind, you vile man!"

"For shame!" one of the portraits of a former headmaster called out. "Show some respect!"

"Quiet!" roared Snape at the chattering portraits. Serena flinched.

"I've got a deal for you, Miss Prince." Snape said, "If you allow me to look into your mind to determine if your mother was also Hermione Granger, then I swear we will do anything in our power to find her."

"Ha! You expect me to believe that?" challenged Serena. "Mr. Tuttle claims to be doing that. How could you be any better?"

"Because we knew Hermione," answered McGonagall calmly. "We were all very close to her… But, I can't allow you to do this, Severus. You cannot pry into a student's mind!"

"Minerva, this could be Hermione's _daughter_," moaned Snape. "This could be _my_… We must. You _know_ we must."

"I still don't know if I trust you," retorted Serena. Snape cringed.

McGonagall sighed, "Miss Prince, we will not proceed without your permission. But I would like to say that we cared deeply for Hermione. And if you do this, then – in exchange for your memory – I will offer you my own memory of her. She was very bright, like you are."

Serena sighed. She felt helpless, "Right then, let's do this."

* * *

"Why can't we do it in the office?" asked Serena as she examined the strange room they called "the Room of Requirement". It was fairly empty except for some chairs and a large painting.

"I'd rather do this away from all those nosy Headmasters and Headmistresses," replied Snape. "Now, are you ready?"

"I suppose…"

"Alright," Snape sat down across from her.

"I'll be right here, Miss Prince." McGonagall gave her an encouraging smile.

"Ready, _LEGILIMENS_!"

Serena saw her last house on fire as she fell to the ground sobbing. Then it changed and she saw her mother smiling at her while brewing some tea.

_ "Careful, Serena!" Perdita laughed as Serena tried to levitate a piece of toast to her plate. _

_ "Sweet dreams, Serena." Perdita kissed her young daughter's forehead and tucked her into bed._

_ "I'm fine, Sweetheart." Perdita whipped her eyes and tried to hide her tears as she hugged her daughter and ripped up the letter she was reading._

_ "Forget, Bill." Perdita hugged her little daughter. "We won't see him again. But that's alright, because I have you. I love you, Serena." _

Serena heard Snape moan like he was in pain, and suddenly the visions switched. She saw her mother – although much younger – laughing as she smacked Snape with a book. Then it changed, and her mother was waving goodbye as she apparated. Then, the vision changed again and Serena saw her mother wounded on the ground, scratches covered her body. Snape yelled and tried to reach for her as a huge fire exploded and-"

"Enough!" Snape was gasping for breath. "It's her. It's _Hermione_ – Perdita – she _survived_. Oh, Merlin, _she survived_."

Serena cringed at the sight of her Professor falling apart.

"I can't believe it," whispered McGonagall. "_How_? And why?"

"So – so my mother, she really is this Hermione Granger person?"

Snape didn't answer.

"Yes," choked McGonagall. "I believe she is."

"Then who was my father?"

"We don't know for sure." Snape said sharply, his voice was hoarse.

"Severus," chided McGonagall. "You _know_ she only loved one man."

"Don't you _dare_ say a word, Minerva or I swear I'll –"

"Enough. You must discuss that later, Severus. Miss Prince," interrupted McGonagall. "Did your mother seem more stressed the weeks leading up to her disappearance?"

"No… she seemed the same. Normally when she got worried we would move somewhere and she would alter her appearance just for a change... Was someone after her?"

"She was at risk due to her status as a war hero, but no one knew exactly who tried to kill her last time. We need to get Harry, and the others! Perhaps they can help us."

"No," ordered Snape. His voice sounded more in control. He slowly stood up. "She left for a reason. We don't know who caused her death, nor do we know why she left." He glanced at McGonagall, and Serena had a strange feeling Snape just lied.

"Nevertheless," he continued. "Get Potter, but hold off on Weasley. Miss Prince and I will wait here in the Room of Requirement. It's the safest – for the time being."

"I'll be right back," promised McGonagall. "Miss Prince, I can assure you we will do everything to find your mother."

"Thank you," whispered Serena. It was all so surreal.

McGonagall nodded and quickly left.

Snape remained standing. He appeared to have regained his composure and was now scrutinizing Serena.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied.

They sat in silence.

Several minutes went by. Serena felt emotionally drained and wished her mother was there or had some way to get there. Snape didn't move.

Suddenly, there was a strange creaking noise. Serena turned. The painting on the wall was opening.

"Get back, Miss Prince!" yelled Snape. Almost instantly he was in front of her with a wand aimed at the portrait.

Slowly a woman emerged. She staggered out and fell to the ground.

_It couldn't be!_

"MUM!" yelled Serena.

* * *

Alright, I'm sure there are errors but it only took me a few days to update! Haha. Anyway, please leave a review!!!! And hope everyone's doing well.


	9. A Different Kind of Test

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing, but the plot and a few new characters. The rest I just borrow…

**Summary:** A new student enters Hogwarts as a 6th year after her mother disappears. While learning new spells she may unravel a secret. Is her mother's real name Perdita? Or Hermione? And how is Snape involved?

* * *

"Miss Prince…? Wake up… There's a strong girl."

"What….?" Serena opened her eyes and found herself in a blurry room. She blinked several times and realized it was the Hospital Wing. That strange woman, Madame Pomfrey, was gently placing a cool cloth on her head.

"She's awake," Madame Pomfrey called over her shoulder. Snape stood in a corner of the room looking as frightening as ever. Slowly he stepped towards the bed.

"I'll take it from here, Poppy," said Snape.

"Humph, I don't understand _why_, Severus," replied Madame Pomfrey, "I'm perfectly capable of healing her myself. She's not even one of your Slytherin's for Merlin's sake!"

"You heard Minerva's orders," he replied. "And it was my class that this chemical reaction occurred."

"What reaction?" asked Serena with rising panic. "Where's my Mum? She was here! Where is she?" Serena attempted to rise when Snape raised his wand and suddenly she found herself unable to lift her head from the pillow.

"Your mother is not here, you were hallucinating," said Snape. "And Poppy, I have to insist that you leave. Take it up with Minerva – not me."

Madame Pomfrey released another frustrated "humph" before angrily exiting the room.

Snape waved his wand again and cast some type of spell – perhaps making sure they would not be overhead. Then he turned to face Serena. "I will allow you to move soon, but first you must listen. Your mother is not here. The illegal dye in your hair caused a reaction with your potion. The side-effects of this reaction were kept to a minimum because we managed to rinse your hair in the water exceedingly fast. However, very rarely, hallucinations and short comas can occur. You experienced this. Now, I will release you soon and I want you to recount what you remember after your potion exploded. Do not panic, scream or anything else overly dramatic or I will re-due the spell and leave you to rest quietly. Is that understood?"

Not waiting for a reply, Snape waved his wand once more and Serena was able to move.

"After... after," she cleared her raspy throat. "After the potion exploded you dragged me over and dunk my hair in water before sending me to see McGonagall... Then when you were talking you came into her office and wanted a word with her. I saw a photo on her desk. My mum… My mum is…"

Snape watched her intently. "Say the name," he ordered.

"Her - Hermione Granger…"

Snape's mouth twitched, but he expressed no emotion. "Continue," he barked.

"You… you and McGonagall said you knew her… You took me someplace… someplace strange," her voice was shaking. "You looked at my _memories_… and said somehow it was her! She survived the attack… McGonagall left and then this wall or painting or something opened and my mum appeared and that – well – that was what I remember."

He frowned and looked away. Serena held her breath.

"Miss Prince," his mouth twisted over her name. "I did _not_ perform Occlumancy on you against the wishes of the headmistress. Although I am often cruel, I would never violate any student in that way. However, after conducting a thorough investigation into your background we believe it is highly likely that your mother is indeed Her – Herm – who you think she is… we will conduct further tests when your recover."

He cleared his voice and frowned. "Yet, your mother is not here – she never was. I did not take you away from Professor McGonagall's office, and the only time she left the room was after you slid to the floor and began screaming." He looked back up at her. "Do you understand?"

"So, she's really not here?"

"That is what I just said."

"Oh… but you knew her? You knew my mother?"

"Yes," he grimaced. "I did, as did most of your teachers."

"So you'll help me find her?"

His mouth twisted and his hand clenched. "Yes… _if_ she _wants_ to be found."

"What do you mean?" Serena sat up and yelled despite her hoarse voice. "Of course she wants to be found!"

"Control yourself," he barked and waved his hand. The pitcher on her bedstand lifted itself and poured some water into her glass. "Here," he thrust the glass into her hand. "Drink and rest."

"My mum _wants_ to be found. She wouldn't just leave me! How _dare_ you – "

"_Your mother has left before_" he whispered angrily. "_Why wouldn't she do so again_?"

Serena froze as she processed what Snape just said. He turned and was quickly approaching the door. She called out, "What do you mean that she – "

Snape slammed the door behind him.

Serena did not like being ignored. Immediately she rose and ran to the door despite her throbbing head. She threw it open and scanned the halls. There was no sign of Snape. She was about to run for the dungeons when someone grabbed her arm.

"Miss Prince!" It was Madame Pomfrey. "You should be resting! Back to bed with you."

"But Snape – he – I need to talk with him!"

"Professor Snape has classes to teach, but I'm sure you can chat with him later if it is absolutely necessary. Until then, off to bed!"

* * *

Serena did not see Snape for several days. Anisa and Arlo came to visit her in the hospital wing, along with Professor Flitwick. Even McGonagall – who refused to comment on anything related to Hermione Granger – stopped by.

Once every last ounce of dye was gone from Serena's head, and all her strange dreams of that magical room stopped, Serena was pronounced healthy.

That's when Snape finally reappeared – although Serena strongly believed McGonagall forced his involvement. He examined Serena personally and eventually agreed with Madame Pomfrey's assessment of her health.

"She is fully recovered."

"Is it safe, then, for us to proceed?" asked McGonagall.

Snape glanced at Serena. "Yes."

"Proceed with what?" asked Serena.

"We need to confirm our… _theory_ of your parentage," replied Snape. "I have prepared a potion that is somewhat similar to a paternity test in the muggle world, except it will reveal the identity of both parents."

"Are you sure it will work?"

"Yes," he sneered, "I am – after all – the resident Potions _Master_ at Hogwarts, Miss Prince."

"Severus," warned McGonagall. "Enough. It will be absolutely painless, correct?"

"Indeed. All Miss Prince need do, is drink this vial and it will be over in a few minutes. Her body will be covered in two different colors. One will represent her mother, the other will represent her father. I have procured a brush with some of Miss Granger's hair still on it."

He set it on a nearby table. "If she is indeed Miss Prince's mother, then the potion will react with the brush in some way. Are we ready to proceed?"

"Yes," answered Serena. "But how do you plan to find the identity of my father? Do you know who he is?"

"No," Snape responded sharply. "And I don't intend to – at the present. But this test does not allow me to exclude him. Now may we proceed?"

"Alright."

"Very well." Snape handed her a potion in a deep purple vial. "As I was saying, after you drink this then two colors will appear on your body. If you are indeed related to Hermione Granger than one of those colors will react with the brush. Now, bottoms up."

Serena drank it.

Nothing happened.

Serena took a breath, McGonagall looked anxious, and Snape was scrutinizing Serena with such intensity that she was afraid to move.

_That's_ when it happened.

Slowly, Serena's skin started to glow with a white light that was becoming brighter. Serena looked at her hands and saw they were enveloped in a white fire that gradually transformed into a gorgeous yellow before turning back to white. She gasped.

The yellow-white fire slowly formed a ribbon extending from her left hand and slowly weaved its way across the room to the brush – which began to glow. Serena's stomach did a flip, but then the colors changed. The flame on her right hand shifted from white to gray-ish blue.

Serena watched as the gray-ish blue flame also formed a ribbon that weaved across the room to touch Snape – who quickly stepped back. But the ribbon followed him and eventually he was enveloped in the light as well.

Snape was shocked. He examined his hands before looking at Serena with terror in his eyes.

"What's happening?" asked Serena.

"Now we know who your father is," answered McGonagall.

"What?" demanded Serena. The flames around her body flared bright blue. Snape winced and the fire faded to gray.

"Miss Prince," began McGonagall. "Your mother is definitely Hermione Granger."

Serena didn't move. "And my father?"

"Is… well…" McGonagall fidgeted.

"Me." Snape answered. The fire died.

"No."

"The potion doesn't lie."

"No! You are _not_ my father." She was adamant.

"Then who is?" Snape crossed his arms.

"A muggle! Some muggle! Any muggle! Not _you_. It couldn't be. You were her teacher!" protested Serena.

He looked pained.

"Miss Prince," McGonagall stepped forward. "There are certain facts about your mother that you don't know."

"This is not one of those facts! I know my mother would never – "

"Are you a Ravenclaw?" asked Snape.

"What?" Serena was confused. "Of course I am – "

"Then aren't you interested in facts?" interjected Snape. "Ravenclaws usually want to learn as much as possible. But you're making that impossible! Be quiet so we can tell you what we know. Protesting and fighting the truth will only delay our efforts to help locate your mother."

"Fine." Serena bit her lip and folded her arms.

"Yes," sighed Snape. "Your mother was once my student. However, I would like to make it clear that no other relationship – aside from the one between student and teacher – existed at that point. We became close after the war when she was helping me recover from wounds I sustained during the final battle. First we were friends then – well – she ended up marrying me. Hush, don't interrupt. Professor McGonagall was at our wedding if you desire a witness."

McGonagall nodded.

Snape continued, "I never knew she was pregnant, thus I had no idea who you were. She went to visit her parents when they were attacked. I planned to join her later, but I was too late." He paused and cleared his voice. "I arrived in time to see the house on fire moments before the explosion. I saw her body… and… tried to reach it, but that's when the explosion went off…."

"Are you certain it was her?" asked Serena.

"Positive. I was within several meters of her. If I hadn't put up the shield fast enough I would've died as well."

"But then… how?"

"I don't know!" he exploded.

Serena stepped back. McGonagall watched him with concern. His body was rigid, but then slowly he lowered his shoulders and unclenched his hands.

"I don't know," he repeated softly – almost pitifully. He looked like a wounded animal in agonizing pain.

"Oh, Severus." McGonagall approached him, but he held up his hand.

"Enough, Minerva. Enough. We need to get to work. If we can determine who else knows about Hermione's secret, then we might be able to save her."

"How?" asked Serena.

"With your help." Snape straightened his posture and all emotion faded from his face. "Miss Prince, events have occurred these past few weeks that I could never have anticipated. Indeed, even now I can scarcely process them, but it must be done. We have little time, but I must ask you to help me. I know you dislike me and don't trust me but I need you to try to learn to trust me if we are to find your… your mother. In turn I will be as honest as I can and answer any questions you have about her. I cannot guarantee that I will be any less frightening or likeable, but I will give you facts. That is all I have to offer. In exchange I need your help. Can you do this?"

Serena bit her lip, but then nodded. "I think so."

* * *

Sorry, it's taken me so long to update this. It's actually been sitting on my computer since my last update, but I forgot about it. Also, I will never abandon this story because it drives me crazy when authors do that, but sometimes real life might interfere with how often I update my stories. Please review though! That's always encouraging. And thanks for reading!


	10. Memory Pains

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing, but the plot and a few new characters. The rest I just borrow…

**Summary:** A new student enters Hogwarts as a 6th year after her mother disappears. While learning new spells she may unravel a secret. Is her mother's real name Perdita? Or Hermione? And how is Snape involved?

* * *

Serena's head ached. She was exhausted, confused, but also strangely relieved. She had spent almost every moment over the past two weeks with Snape and McGonagall recounting countless memories and reviewing numerous documents.

Snape was relentless. He questioned every miniscule detail including descriptions of the few acquaintances Perdita – or Hermione, to be correct – associated with. It was exhausting. They still weren't sure why she originally left, where she was now, or how they were going to bring her back, but they had more hope than they had before – and that was something.

Serena no longer knew how to interact with Snape. She still thought he was cruel and angry, but he was now her father. It also came as a bit of a shock when she realized that he didn't know how to deal with _her_ either. She frequently noticed him scrutinizing her during their meetings, but his face didn't reveal his thoughts, and she wasn't entirely sure how he regarded her now. Perhaps it was no different than when she was simply another annoying student.

'_When did my world become so strange?'_ she wondered as she collapsed on a blue chair in the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"Are you alright?"

Serena turned. It was Arlo.

"I'm fine," she sighed. "Just tired."

He nodded and sat on the chair opposite her to watch the fire. The chill of December was quickly approaching.

She held her breath, waiting for him to question her.

He never did.

"What do you want?" asked Serena wearily.

Arlo leaned back in his chair. "Nothing," he replied.

She raised her eyebrow.

"Well, I just wanted to see if you were alright," amended Arlo. "You look dead tired and I know you're not happy here, but Hogwarts isn't such a bad place, you know?" He leaned forward. She leaned back.

"Is it your Prefect duty to defend the reputation of this school?" she inquired coldly.

"Yes," he admitted with a smile. "But it's also my personal opinion. I truly think you would enjoy this school if you gave it a chance. Many adults still consider it their second home. Generations of families attend here.

"Yes, I've become rather aware of that recently."

"What?"

"Nothing." She shook her head dismissively. "What about your family? Did they all come here too?"

"Yes, many have. Although my extended family members are mostly Squibs or Muggles. I just think it's interesting that we can walk the same halls that so many famous witches and wizards have walked before us."

"Including some rather malicious ones."

He chuckled. "Yes, I suppose so. But also great ones like Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Professor Snape, Rowena Raven-"

"Why do you consider Professor Snape to be great?" probed Serena.

Arlo shrugged. "I consider many of the professors great. But I also know that Professor Snape is famous for his work during the war. He was an important spy. Everyone was shocked when his true loyalties were revealed in the final battle. He was famous for quite some time until people grew afraid and distrustful again. Looking at him now you'd never guess there was a time he was admired and well-liked."

"No, you certainly wouldn't," agreed Serena. "Did he have many friends?"

"I don't know. From what my parents said it seemed like he was rather lonely for some time and preferred seclusion over the constant buzz of society. There were even rumors that he had fallen in love with a muggle woman. Could you imagine that?"

"No," answered Serena faintly. "Snape in love… that would be strange."

* * *

Serena took several deep, steadying breaths. "He's just as uncomfortable with all this as I am," she whispered reassuringly to herself and continued walking down the hallway.

'_Although Merlin, would probably resurrect himself before Snape allowed anyone to see his discomfort,'_ she admitted with a wry smile.

Serena approached the door to his classroom and knocked.

"Enter."

She did. He was standing beside his desk with his hands clasped behind his back.

"I – er – received your letter."

"Yes, your presence is required to review an item in my possession."

"You have new information?" she asked eagerly.

"No, but I believe it may help further our cause."

"Is it something that belonged to my moth – "

"Quiet!" He ordered.

"What?"

"Hold your tongue!" he barked. Then he quickly cast several spells around the room.

Serena crossed her arms. '_Must he always be so terse?'_ she wondered. '_Or do I just bring it out in him?'_

After Snape finished the last spell, he lowered his wand. "I had to ensure our privacy."

"But you didn't have to be rude," she retorted.

He looked momentarily surprised, before recovering. "Disrespect will still not be tolerated in my classroom, Miss Prince. I expect you to bear that in mind at all times."

"I wasn't being disrespectful, _Sir. _Merely honest."

"Five points for your cheek."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "How do you expect me to help you if you're constantly cutting me down? I simply ask for the same thing as you – respect."

Snape opened his mouth to yell, but then paused for several seconds and paced around his desk.

"Respect is not something easily earned from me," he admitted honestly and gave her an appraising look. "But, I think you are one of the few individuals with the potential to obtain it. The situation we are in is – precarious to say the least – and unique. I have already asked for your trust. Logically it would follow that I would make a mutual exchange, but this is difficult for me."

He sighed and looked away. "Herm – your mother – often told me that my words contrasted with my actions and thoughts. She urged me to reconcile my emotions with my behavior to make others comfortable. This is not easy. You should not expect a complete transformation from me despite our shared relationship. In public I will address you like any other student, and you must address me as your professor. In private, certain allowances will be acceptable as we adjust to this situation. Is this understood?"

Serena's mouth was wide open in shock. "I – er – yes."

"Very well, now let us proceed. Today we will be reviewing a memory of mine. The images you see will be shocking, but crucially important. I need you to focus on every infinitesimal detail and inform me if anything attracts your attention. Can you do this?"

"Yes. What's the memory about?"

"The last time I saw her. Right before she supposedly died." There was no need to identify who "she" was. Snape watched Serena's curiosity change to surprise before asking, "Are you willing to assist me?"

"Yes."

He nodded, approached his desk, and placed his wand against his temple. When he withdrew it, a silvery strand curled around the top before he dropped it into a strange looking container on the table.

Serena curiously approached the Pensieve.

"You've never used one of these," he stated.

"No."

"We will be entering the memory together. It will seem as if we are actually a part of that moment, excluding the fact that no one can see us. We will be like ghosts. Do not be alarmed by anything you see or hear. You cannot be harmed. Take my hand, and we will begin."

Anxiously, she did just that.

* * *

Serena felt Snape pull her forward and then down, down, past swirls of confusing colors and sounds until she landed in the middle of a neighborhood street.

Snape was striding down the sidewalk along the rows of houses.

"Professor, wait!"

Serena was about to run to catch up to him when someone said, "I'm right here, Miss Prince."

"Oh." Sure enough, the older looking Professor was standing right beside her in his teaching robes, while his younger doppelganger moved ahead.

"We need to follow. Again, remember nothing can harm you."

Before Serena could respond, the modern Snape was dashing after the other one. Serena jogged to catch up.

They were in a muggle neighborhood and it was just around sunset. Younger Snape was dressed in dark Muggle pants, and a black jacket. He moved along the rows of nearly identical houses and the small yards in front of each.

Serena had no clue what was happening.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To visit your grandparents house," he replied. "Your mother went to visit her parents and I was supposed to join them after I finished some research. Brace yourself."

"Wha –?

**BOOM**! A huge firework exploded – or, at least that's what it sounded like. Both younger Snape and modern Snape froze for a second, before dashing forward. The sound seemed like it was coming from a house further down the street.

A moment later glass pierced the air as the front windows on the house ahead exploded onto the lawn in front. Younger Snape withdrew his wand and ran towards the house but was thrown backwards by another explosion, and this time flames erupted.

The house was utterly engulfed in orange and reds. More explosions occurred simultaneously and a sidewall collapsed, followed shortly by the second floor toppling on one side.

Younger Snape stood up and ran forward again.

"Pay close attention," ordered Modern Snape. He looked grim and pale as he swiftly stepped toward the house.

Numerous pops occurred rapidly and suddenly the street was filled with various wizards and witches, including Harry Potter. They also began dashing towards the house and many of them started using the "Aguamenti" spell Serena had practiced earlier in an effort to calm the flames.

Serena stepped around said flames and the broken pieces of wood and furniture that littered the grass. Both Snapes ran towards a huge chunk of a wall ahead. Serena followed and felt the contents of her stomach turn to ice as she saw a head with bushy brown hair lying on the ground. The figure's leg was caught under the wall.

"Hermione!" yelled younger Snape.

The figure tried to lift its head. Sure enough, it was Hermione. "Severus," she choked out. "She needs you- " The figure coughed again and Serena noticed that Hermione's clothes were smoldering and that blood covered her right side. Hermione reached out to him with her left hand. Serena stared at it and froze.

Snape was within feet of the body when another explosion threw him backwards. Instantly two wizards grabbed his arms and began pulling him away from the flames that now licked Hermione's body. He kicked wildly and shot spells at them both until they dropped him in surprise and he ran forward again, until he was hit with another spell and toppled to the ground.

"They immobilized me," explained Modern Snape who was now observing himself with a look of disgust. "The idiots. I couldn't even tell them she was there, although by then you can see she was gone." Sure enough, the fire was fully consuming Hermione. Modern Snape looked away and then began searching the surrounding area.

Serena watched as Harry Potter was also pulled away from the flames despite his protests. More wizards arrived and more spells were shot at the burning remains. The roof completely collapsed, which sent wood and tiles flying through the air. Several of these landed near Serena's feet and she watched in horror as one of them hit younger Snape's head and the world went black.

* * *

_Alright, sorry for the long delay. Once again the real world thwarted my plans to update. Luckily, my goal is to finish this story by September 1st and we're only a couple of chapters away from the end._

_Thanks for all the reviews and private messages! The ones I received recently really inspired me to update this, so please review again! It certainly brightens my day._

_As always, Nobly Devoted._


	11. New Answers, New Questions

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing, but the plot and a few new characters. The rest I just borrow…

**Summary:** A new student enters Hogwarts as a 6th year after her mother disappears. While learning new spells she may unravel a secret. Is her mother's real name Perdita? Or Hermione? And how is Snape involved?

* * *

They were back in Snape's classroom.

"What happened?" asked Serena.

"I was knocked unconscious and thus the memory ended." Snape looked exhausted. Slowly he sat down behind his desk and then waved his wand to make a matching chair appear for Serena.

She sat down as well.

Snape continued. "Later I learned that the Aurors levitated my body away from the flames. I was taken to St. Mungos while the other wizards cleaned up the mess. Two skeletons were found for a short period of time, but both were turned to dust in one final magical explosion. They assumed the third was not found before that explosion."

"And now you think the third belonged to my mother?"

"It would appear so." His face was grim. His hand clenched his wand tightly, and then released it.

"Did you notice anything new in that memory, Sir?"

"Not yet." He grimaced. "But I'm more curious about what you noticed. Are there any details that resonated with you for whatever reason?" His eyes bored into hers.

"Well," Serena bit her lip. "Obviously the part where my mother said, 'she needs you.' What do you think that means?"

He sighed. "At the time I assumed she was referring to Mrs. Granger."

"Oh," said Serena feeling slightly crestfallen. "That would make sense. And now?"

"I'm less certain." He frowned and smoothed a crumpled piece of parchment that was on his desk.

Serena shifted uneasily in her seat. She felt hopeless.

Her eyes began to roam Snape's classroom. There were numerous vials of potions sitting on shelves around the walls.

"I wish we had a potion to help us uncover what happened," Serena whispered more to herself than anyone.

Snape nodded slowly. Then, suddenly, his eyes widened and Snape abruptly rose from his seat and moved to the Supplies Cabinet. "Of course! How simple," he muttered while scanning the ingredients.

"What's simple?" Serena rose from her seat.

He continued rummaging through the supplies before stopping.

"Your mother was absolutely brilliant," he spun around looking pleased.

Serena dropped her wand. _Is Snape smiling_?

He was oblivious to her shock and dismay. Instead he began pacing rapidly across the floor.

"Er, Professor?"

He ignored her.

"Professor Snape?"

He continued pacing.

"SNAPE!"

He stopped and looked at her.

"What is it that you've figured out?" she demanded, feeling rather annoyed.

"What potions did your mother keep on hand at all times?" He quizzed her.

"What?" asked a very confused Serena. That had _not_ been what she expected.

"Don't be dense." He said impatiently. "What potions?"

"Er… usually some type of healing potion, polyjuice, and –"

"There's your answer!" He was smiling again or, at least, doing something that looked less like a sneer.

"What?" She frowned and picked up her wand. "Are you suggesting… oh! 'She needs your help.' No, it couldn't be, could it?"

He nodded. "Yes, I think your mother gave your grandmother polyjuice potion."

* * *

Silence echoed in the classroom.

"But why?" asked Serena.

"My guess would be that someone – or several people – attacked the Granger's home. They were after your mother. Do you remember the wound we saw on the body before the final explosion? It was most likely fatal. Already she was drenched in blood. She would've died before the fire got to her. If that body was, in fact, your grandmother – under the influence of polyjuice of course – rather than your mother, than I would assume both women hatched a plot to convince the world Hermione Granger was dead."

"Why?"

"Because it would save your mother. Mrs. Granger was already dying, as I just said. Her body was already severely injured. Yet, she could save your mother by taking her place... If the murderers thought Hermione Granger had also died in the fire, they would stop hunting her. She could escape."

Serena's head hurt. "So, my grandmother was already dying, and my mother forced her to drink –"

"No," he corrected instantly. "Your mother wouldn't have forced her. My guess would be that your grandmother came up with the idea, or something similar, on her own. Mrs. Granger was always a bit pushy at times. As a result your mother, realizing that Mrs. Granger was dying, probably saw no alternative and agreed to save herself and, through this choice, you as well."

"Oh," Serena was still trying to process everything. "So, my grandmother drank the polyjuice to look like my mother, so that my mother could escape and to ensure that everyone would assume she was dead?"

Snape nodded. "Precisely, it's been done before."

"But why? Why didn't she return after she was certain that she was safe?"

"That's our next question."

Serena sighed and wondered why every answer led to more questions.

"Now what do we do?" she asked.

Snape's smile vanished.

* * *

This chapter was posted a bit prematurely in honor of Tammy's birthday. Thanks for the review and hope you have a great one.

For everyone else, please review! I'm hoping to have another chapter up within the next week, but reviews always encourage me to post faster. Thanks!


	12. Presents and Surprises

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing, but the plot and a few new characters. The rest I just borrow…

**Summary:** A new student enters Hogwarts as a 6th year after her mother disappears. While learning new spells she may unravel a secret. Is her mother's real name Perdita? Or Hermione? And how is Snape involved?

* * *

Serena rubbed her forehead in confusion and looked out the window at the snow softly falling. She had been writing all afternoon. Her notebook was filled with her recent notes, theories, and scribbles of random thoughts. With every new discovery, they seemed to find two more questions. It was maddening.

However, they did have a decent list of information. Serena sighed and scanned the list again:

**_Facts_**

_- Hermione Granger was married to Severus Snape._

_- Granger was pregnant with Serena during the first attack (on the Granger's house).  
_

_- After this attack she moved around with her young daughter to various cities and countries to keep her identity a secret._

_- She went under the alias of Perdita Prince._

_- Granger used the help of a man named Bill (McGonagall and Snape believe his last name might be Weasley) to attain bank statements and other forged documents to keep her identity a secret. Yet, Serena later witnessed her mother erasing his memory, so he does not recall this action._

_**Assumptions:**_

_- Granger survived the attack by a using a complex switch of identities with her mother, who was already fatally injured before the final explosion, by drinking polyjuice potion. People would assume the real Hermione had died, giving her a chance to escape._

_- Granger has remained in hiding because people are hunting her._

_- Granger might currently be dead, imprisoned, or still in hiding_.

'Cheery,' thought Serena. No wonder she'd been haunted by awful dreams lately. They were driving her mad. She kept seeing her mother appear from that strange room and then disappear again. It was so frustrating.

"Are you staying for the Winter holidays?" Anisa interrupted Serena's thoughts.

Serena looked up from her desk and smiled at her friend. "Yes, I've nowhere to go anyway."

"Arlo and I are staying as well. We'll practically have Ravenclaw tower to ourselves! I'll think of some fun activities for us. You could definitely use a break."

"Yes, though that's unlikely." Serena closed her notebook and locked it with a spell.

"Well, at least classes are over," said Anisa. "I was going to start that essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts later, but do you want to go to dinner first?"

"Yes, that sounds – oh!" Serena groaned. "No, I'll meet you there. I forgot my book in Professor Potter's class."

"Oh, alright. See you later then!"

* * *

Serena knocked on the door to Professor Potter's classroom.

"Yes," he called. "Please enter."

Serena opened the door and saw him seated at his desk. "Sorry to bother you, Professor, but I left my book here."

"Ah, yes, I have it right here, Miss Prince."

Harry Potter rose from his seat and lifted a book from the shelf behind his desk, before handing it to her.

"Thank you." She accepted it.

"You're welcome, Miss Prince." He smiled kindly.

She turned to leave when he called her back. "Perhaps a quick word, Miss Prince?"

"Yes, Sir?"

He looked away for a moment, and then looked hesitantly back at her - his green eyes searching her face. "Are you enjoying Hogwarts?"

She was surprised by this random question. "It's alright," she admited.

"Not easy to adjust though, I suppose?"

"It's a tad difficult at times, but tolerable. Your subject is interesting."

He nodded. "And you're doing quite well, just like your mother always did."

Serena's eyes widened in shock. She knew that Professor Potter was friends with her mother, but she was surprised that he knew about Serena's parentage. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape assured her everything would be kept secret.

Professor Potter observed her reaction and then took a moment to ward the classroom against eavesdroppers. "Yes, I was just informed recently." He seemed to read her thoughts. "Don't worry, your mother was one of my closest friends and I will do everything in my power to protect you and hopefully find her. You're not alone, and I just wanted you to know that."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Also, your mother left some items in my possession that I thought you would appreciate." Slowly he leaned down and carefully extracted a brown box from a drawer in his desk.

He handed it to her with a small smile. "Happy Christmas, Miss Prince."

"Happy Christmas, Professor, and thank you." She accepted the box and moved to open it when he stopped her.

"Wait. Open it later. I think you will appreciate it better privately. Have a good holiday and please don't hesitate to approach me if you have any questions, concerns, or simply need to talk. I understand the difficulties of adjusting to a new world and I'd be happy to help you, just as your mother helped me."

She smiled and nodded, unable to speak.

He quickly understood her problem and kindly returned to grading papers, giving her the privacy she needed. Serena clutched both the box and textbook to her chest, before leaving - not allowing a single tear to drop from her eyelashes.

* * *

Serena rubbed her fingers across the course exterior of the box as she walked down the corridor. She couldn't help wondering what mysteries it contained. Soon she would be able to touch some items that previously belonged to her mother. With that thought, she anxiously quickened her pace to a run.

She dashed around the corner and ran into something tall, black, and solid.

"Bugger!" The box and book went flying as she fell to the ground.

"Language, Miss Prince!" barked Professor Snape. Then he bent down to help her up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes – no – the box!" She scrambled to pick up the items that had scattered across the floor. There were so many photos, letters, articles, and even a few miniature books.

Snape also reached down to pick up a photo. Serena froze as she watched his reaction. Surprise and sadness flitted across his face as he scrutinized the moving photograph. It featured a laughing Hermione who was trying to tug someone into the photo. Finally, she successfully coaxed a younger Severus Snape into the frame. He smiled abashedly and gently squeezed the young woman's hand.

Serena was afraid to move and startle the modern day Snape. She waited for him to say something.

"Who gave this to you?" he asked quietly.

"Professor Potter."

"Why?"

"He thought I'd like to own something of my mother's." Serena gripped the box tightly. "I'm her daughter, and I have a right to it," she added defensively. She didn't want him to take the box away.

"Of course."

"What?"

Snape slowly gathered the remaining photos, put them in the box, and silently returned it to her.

"Er… Thank you, Sir."

"There's something I'd like to discuss with you, Miss Prince. Come with me."

She rose with trepidation, but followed him obediently.

* * *

He did not say a word until they entered his office. Serena still clutched the box as he silently warded the room.

She watched him as he turned to observe her.

"I'm sorry," he said gruffly.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I've been cruel to you."

The world must be ending. 'I'm hallucinating,' Serena thought frantically. She almost ran a diagnostic spell on herself until he interrupted her thoughts.

"Your mother was wonderful. She inspired the best in me. Without her, I've clearly fallen apart." He grimaced and clenched his wand tighter, while avoiding her eyes. "Here, this belongs to you."

Snape waved his wand and another box appeared. This one was smaller and wrapped in dark blue. Serena set down the box Potter gave her, as Snape handed her this new box. Serena hesitated, uncertain what to do with it.

"Open it."

She did. The box contained a small silver amulet decorated with celtic knots.

"It was for your mother, but I think you should have it."

"It's beautiful." She admired the necklace. "Thank you."

He nodded curtly.

"You should also have this, though I request that you open it later." He handed her an envelope that was in his pocket. It was thick.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good day, Miss Prince." It was a clear dismissal. Serena gathered up her stuff to leave.

"Good day, Sir," she called over her shoulder.

"One last thing, Miss Prince."

She turned around again. "Yes?"

Snape paused for a moment, debating what to say. Then he looked her directly in the eyes. His dark eyes mirrored her own. "You are one of the brightest students I have ever taught. Don't let the break from classes dull your skills. I have high expectations for my intelligent daughter. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Professor." She was a bit stunned.

"That being said... Happy Christmas, Serena."

Serena smiled awkwardly. "Happy Christmas, Snape."

* * *

_Sorry for the delay in updates. I still need to edit this chapter later, but enjoy it now. We'll get to some action scenes in the next chapter. We're also approaching the end! I promise. _

_So please review! it always encourages me to update faster. Thank you!_


End file.
